Hidden Love
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: The World Academy has always been laking female students so the Headmaster has the incoming freshman pretend to be girls with endings that no one expected. Gakuenverse. Rating will rise as story progresses. Chapter 11 has been redone! Rating has risen! On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Another APH fanfic. I love this series I honestly do.**

**Pairings will be revealed in the future chapters, I know who I want to pair with who so I will appreciate it if you do not tell me who it is that you want 'A' to end up with 'B'.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

For what seemed the hundredth time Ludwig suppressed a sigh.

What the hell had he been thinking? He could still hear his brother laughing and seeing his mother holding in laughs along with his fathers stoic look. Not that it was any different then any of his other looks.

Ludwig fingered his now shoulder length hair; it was a part of the deal. He would either wear a wig or grow his hair long.

At least his father also had long hair.

Headmaster Romulus was nothing more than a manipulative bastard and because of him Ludwig was now going to have to wear a skirt.

A skirt.

There were also leggings underneath them but their still wasn't enough control for what is down there for him to feel comfortable.

"_You and the others will be given your own bedrooms and bathrooms unlike the other students who have to share, an excuse for gym for some days, complete and total privacy, no curfews, you'll be allowed to go off campus and into the town at least until the sun goes down, and a bunch more! All you have to do is pretend to be a girl."_

He didn't need all that. He was perfectly fine with sharing a room and bathroom with others, as long as they cleaned up after themselves, he loved to be on the move in gym, curfew was just another part of the rules which was something he always followed, and he could live with not going into the town and everything else.

"_I'll give you extra credit!"_

But then the bastard put out the 'extra credit' card.

Ludwig was well known across his old school for being the one student who joined all the clubs that would look good on his college application, most of the time he juggled seven clubs, being on the sports team; either soccer or football, doing all of his schoolwork perfectly (with all the extra credit!) and generally going the extra mile to be one of the best students.

And Headmaster Romulus knew that and offered the one thing Ludwig couldn't refuse.

The rules were simple. The incoming freshmen into the World Academy, which was one of the best schools in the world and that was the only reason Ludwig didn't apply for a different school when he heard the condition, were all boys and in an effort to have the older students, who were also all boys, be around the fairer sex the Headmaster thought to have the new students pretend to be girls.

It didn't seem to occur to him that just asking or sending invitations to the school to girls.

As a matter of fact girls rarely, if ever, applied to the World Academy and that was the reason there were none there.

He would have to constantly wear a skirt, at least with leggings underneath it, and wear a certain tie around his neck. It hid his Adams apple and somehow changed his voice to sound like girls would. He had tried it a few times and was still somewhat mystified about the way it worked.

The Headmaster had told him that he would have to be a cheerleader.

Ludwig had said something in his mother tongue that caused his mother to blush, his brother to laugh, and his father to cough into his fist to suppress a smile.

After that his father and Headmaster Romulus had entered the kitchen to 'talk' they had left with Ludwig not only not having to be a cheerleader but to also be allowed to play on the teams.

Whatever his father had done it had caused Romulus to limp for the rest of the day.

Ludwig was jousted out of his thoughts as the bus stopped. He was the only passenger since he lived the farthest from the school and it seemed that they were picking up the other boys-turned-girls.

It was a pair of twins. The only difference was that one of them had a hair sticking up straight and had blue eyes while the other had a curly hair that stood up and violet eyes.

The twins saw him sitting in his seat and immediately walked over to sit across from him.

The one with blue eyes grinned at him and said "Hey what's up? I'm Alfred Allison Jones and this is Matthew Madison Williams. Just ignore the fact that we have different last names kay?"

Ludwig cracked a smile at hearing how they used their names. "Ludwig Louise Beilschmidt." he introduced himself.

Alfred grinned and bounced in his seat slightly. "Isn't this exciting? Pretending and all that?"

Matthew rolled his eyes "I can't be the only one who thinks that this is slightly screwed up."

"Trust me, your not." Ludwig said.

The three boys made small talk until the bus stopped again and another boy entered.

He looked similar to the other two. He also had blonde hair and violet eyes. He walked up to them almost shyly.

"Hello. I'm Tino Tiina Vainamainen." he said.

Soon enough the bus filled with the other few students entering the school.

The World Academy had a small population of students, making it only eleven, and now nineteen, students with five teachers.

Soon enough the remaining students came aboard the bus and they were all sitting close to one another in a somewhat tense group.

"How about we all introduce ourselves one more time and something about us." a boy with long brown hair and green eyes suggested. He wore a flower in his head and was twirling a camera in his hands.

The boy sitting next to him was slightly tanned, had curly shoulder length hair, and green eyes smiled and said "Well my name is Antonio, I'll be going as Isabella, Fernandez and I'm Spanish and I like planting." he looked back to the boy who had suggested introducing themselves.

The boy grinned slightly as he said "Well then my name is Daniel, Elizabeta Hedervary. I'm Hungarian and I like Yuri."

The boy sitting next to him a weird look and said "I don't think that's something you should just say out in the open aru."

Ludwig heard someone whisper "What's Yuri?"

"No idea."

The boy who had talked to Daniel cleared his throat and said "Well I guess I'll go next aru."

The boy had black hair that reached the middle of his back and light brown eyes; he also had a small toy panda on his lap. "My name is Yao, I will be going as Yan, Wang. I am Chinese and I like cute things aru."

"Why does he keep saying aru?" Matthew asked from his place next to Ludwig.

"I don't know." Ludwig answered quietly.

The boy sitting next to Yao jumped up slightly and said "Then I guess it's, like, my turn."

He had shoulder length hair and green eyes. What made Ludwig, and the others, stare at him was that he was already wearing a skirt.

"So, like, my name is Feliks, my new name is Felicja, Łukasiewicz. I'm polish and I like to cross-dress so this is, like, totally awesome!"

"He is a guy right?" Ludwig asked Matthew.

"I…think so. Either he isn't or he gets really into character." Matthew said.

Tino was sitting next to Feliks and licked his lips before saying again "My name is Tino; I will be going as Tiina, Vainamainen. I am finish and I like artistic things."

Alfred was sitting next to Tino and grinned as he said "Well my name is Alfred, I'll be going as Allison, Jones. I'm an American and I like hamburgers and being the hero! Or I guess now the heroine." he added as an afterthought.

Matthew smiled at his brother before saying quietly "My name is Matthew, I'll be going as Madison, Williams. I'm Canadian and I like to read."

Then came Ludwigs turn. He cleared his throat before saying. "My name is Ludwig; I am going as Louise, Beilschmidt. I am German and I like to follow the rules."

With him being the last person to introduce themselves they fell into a silence.

"Is anyone wondering why the hell we agreed to this?" Daniel asked.

"Well the rewards are nice." Tino said.

"Yeah but to be girls? With other boys there? Who are going to try to date us or grope us?" Matthew said.

"Why is this needed anyway?" Yao asked.

"It's to help make sure that the boys are around girls so there aren't…other experiments." Ludwig said.

At their surprised looks Ludwig explained "My father works at the school so I know a bit about this. And my brother goes to the school as well." he added.

Time passed until they entered the town and had to change into their new uniforms.

All the boys pulled out their uniforms slowly, minus Feliks who threw it on and squealed at it.

They pulled on the new shirts and after some flinching they pulled on the skirts. Some of them had leggings like Ludwig had and pulled them on right after the skirts.

They made sure the ties were covering their Adams apples and tested out them to mask their voices.

After the confirmation of everything was in working order they gathered their luggage's and prepared for the bus to stop.

Once it got to the front of the school the boys took a deep breath and exited the bus.

'_Let's do this.' _they thought.

And so the girls stepped off the bus.

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review!**

**This is Phoenix Fire-Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts, I love them.**

**Keeping this authors note short so you can get to what you really want.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilbert bounced his leg slightly in joy, amusement, and maybe even slight worry.

Even through everything, and everything was mostly laughing and teasing, he was a bit worried about his brother…or his sister now.

He snickered slightly to himself again at the thought.

Then his smile turned into a frown. This was all serious. Ludwig was going to pretend to be a girl. His little brother was going to be his little sister.

Scary thought really.

He remembered their parents reactions to the news.

His father, as with everything, didn't seem to react to it but Gilbert had seen him drinking from his 'special bottle' as he and Ludwig nicknamed it. The bottle he only touched when the situation was extremely stressful for him.

His mother…had almost immediately grabbed Ludwig after he agreed to it and rushed him off to go shopping. She had always wanted a girl.

And Gilbert being the awesome brother that he is…

…laughed and made fun of, of his little brother until he was quite literally nearly thrown from the second floor window.

It seemed that he was the only other student who knew the truth behind the 'girls' coming today because everywhere he looked he saw the other boys running around and trying to make their hair in a good do and making sure their clothes are perfect.

"Dude, chicks! Actual chicks are coming here!" he had heard someone say.

Actual chicks. He had to bite his lip from laughing at that. He would pay good money to see the guys reactions to the so called girls.

In fact if his luck holds out he'll see the entire schools reaction to the news.

He glanced over at his roommate, Francis Bonnefoy, who was standing in front of a mirror and brushing his long shoulder length hair.

Out of everyone in the school Francis was the one who seemed the most excited with the prospect of girls coming to the school.

He finally laid the brush down on the dresser, after a couple hours of brushing, and without looking away from the mirror he asked "Should I ask your opinion Gilbert?"

Gilbert snorted and looked back at his magazine. "You're like a chick Francis, and like a chick I'll always tell you the same thing. You look nice." he said, the last part in a higher tone of voice.

Francis rolled his eyes while he straightened out his pencil thin eyebrows once more before finally turning away from the mirror "You will not prepare yourself for the lovely ladies that are coming in a few minutes?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes this time and said while still looking at the magazine "And why the fuck do I have to do that? I'm so fucking awesome that I don't need to prepare anything. Besides one of them is my sister."

Francis sat on the edge of the bed Gilbert was laying on "Funny how until a few days ago you never mentioned having a sister."

Gilbert shrugged "She's awesome and all but not as awesome as me, and therefore sometimes not worth mentioning. But she is pretty cool."

"Is she cute?"

Gilbert reached out to slightly kick Francis "Dude how the hell should I know? It's my sister!" then his eyes narrowed. "And if you try anything with her I'll kick your ass."

Francis held his hands up in surrender "Very well mon cher. I will not touch your sister. Unless she wants it of course."

Gilbert snorted. "Doubt it." unless his brother suddenly turned gay without him knowing he doubted that Ludwig would want anyone in the school to touch him like that.

Then an announcement rang through the boys wing.

_"Boys please come outside in front of the school to welcome the newest students. This is a mandatory meeting."_

Groaning slightly Gilbert threw his magazine to the side and got off the bed. In the time that it took him to throw the magazine to the side Francis had elegantly jumped from his side of the room to the door which was at the other side of the room. In one jump.

Gilbert snorted again "You pansy." he said to Francis as he passed him and into the hallway which was filled with the other boys.

They were soon in front of the school and they could see the bus that was bringing the freshmen in sight.

Gilbert glanced around at the other students. Arthur Kirkland was fidgeting and constantly fixing his tie. Ivan Braginsky just stood there and smiled as he played with the end of his scarf with his fingers. Im Yong Soo was jumping up and down in place with his usual big smile on his face. Berwald Oxenstierna was standing there with no expression on his face like usual. Feliciano Vargas was just standing there and smiling while his twin brother Lovino Vargas had a mix of a smile and a frown on his face. Kiku Honda was standing there with his hands behind his back and face clean of any emotions. Heracles Karpusi looked like he usually did, like he had just got out of bed and threw on the first things he saw. And the rest looked just plain nervous or excited.

The teachers were there too, along with the Headmaster. Sadik Adnan the science teacher was talking with Gupta Muhammad Hassan the mathematics teacher. His father Alvar Beilschmidt, who was the history teacher, was standing next to Eduard von Bock, the technology teacher. And poor Toris Laurinaitis, the literature teacher, was caught next to Mathias Nielson the gym teacher.

Before the bus stopped Headmaster Romulus stood in front of the boys and said "Now remember, you boys are gentlemen. Act properly around the girls. Be nice and considerate."

Finally the bus stopped and the first few 'girls' started to get out. Those were boys? Really? They looked so much like girls.

Gilbert grinned. He couldn't wait to embarrass Ludwig. Oh how should he do it? His fingers began to twitch in anticipation. He was going to bring as much attention as he possibly could to his attention hating brother. He was going to…

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Just then at that moment the most beautiful girl in the world stepped off the bus. She had long brown hair which seemed to flutter in the breeze that came out of nowhere. The skirt she was wearing highlighted her curves and her shirt was properly pressed into her chest to show her breasts. There was a flower in her hair that somehow suited her and on her shoulder was a camera. Her brown eyes met his momentarily before looking away and Gilbert felt the breath leave his body.

_'That's a boy. That's a fucking boy.'_ he kept saying to himself.

No fucking way. There was no way that something that hot was a boy.

"Which one is your sister mon ami?" he heard Francis ask.

Gilbert didn't answer as he kept ogling the girl.

"Gilbert? Did you hear me?"

"Shut up." he said without his usual venom.

Francis followed his gaze and smiled. He turned slyly back to Gilbert "So I'm guessing that one is off-limits as well as your sister."

"Damn right she's off limits." Gilbert growled. "Off limits to anyone but me."

* * *

Ludwig sighed inwardly as he shifted his suitcase to his other hand.

They were staring. They were staring. Why were they staring? Dear g-d they were staring.

He hated attention, unless it was something important like a sports game, he hated attention.

_'Ignore them. Just ignore them.'_ he thought to himself.

His back was straight, with a little help from the bra he was wearing. Was that why girls wore bras? They helped with your posture? And the skirt. Dear g-d the skirt. It was pressing into his hips and somehow making it seem like he had feminine curves.

His eyes scanned the crowd. He saw his brother staring at someone and following his gaze he saw that he was looking at Daniel…actually Elizaveta now.

He then looked to where, he guessed the teachers, were and caught his fathers eye. He blushed when his father looked him over and broke eye contact with him.

Suddenly all the 'girls' were surrounded by the boys. There were compliments going left and right and offers of holding their suitcases for them.

Ludwig shook his head and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." he said, the voice changer making his voice sound softer and a higher tone.

He turned and was looking at a boy with light blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair smiled and bowed slightly to her. "There is no need to apologize cara mia." he said in accented English, French?, he took his hand in his own and kissed the back of it. "May I assist you with your luggage?"

Ludwig felt the blush on his cheeks grow. Before he could stammer something out someone punched the back of his head.

"Francis! What the hell did I tell you about flirting with my sister?" a familiar voice said.

Looking above the now collapsed Frenchman Ludwig saw his older brother. Their gazes met and he erupted in a huge grin. Dear lord that grin and that look in his eyes. Ludwig knew it quite well.

This entire thing of pretending to be a girl was going to be painful.

But with keeping the secret Gilbert let go of the newly named Francis' collar and stepped forward to hug his brother.

Or sister, whichever.

"You never did tell me which one was your sister and I wasn't going to wait for your brain to resume it's diminutive actions." Francis said.

While his brother and Francis started to yell at one another Ludwig took that time to see where his other classmates were.

Alfred, Allison, seemed to be listening to a blonde haired man with big eyebrows talk and failing to look interested. Matthew, Madison, was talking to a dark skinned boy with his brown hair in dreadlocks. Before he could see the others he heard Headmaster Romulus called attention that the freshmen were supposed to go to the office to get the room they were staying in and the keys to their rooms.

And the school year had officially begun. May g-d have mercy on them all.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**If you did leave a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Oh…shit. I just realized what I did to Toris. **

**I made him a teacher.**

**I made him a frecken teacher.**

**And I was planning to have him together with Feliks. **

**Dear lord. Now what?**

**Sigh. I'll figure it out somehow I guess.**

**Thank you for all the alerts, faves, and reviews again, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Ludwig nearly collapsed on his new bed in his room.

True to the Headmasters words he got his own room with his own bathroom.

Ludwig covered his eyes with his hands. He didn't know how much more he could take this. And it had only been two hours told a glance at his watch.

A knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Startled he looked up in confusion, who would want to come to see him?

"Yo! West! It's me! Open up!" he heard a familiar voice call out. He couldn't help but smile at the nickname, who knows where Gilbert had gotten it from.

"Gilbert." he mumbled under his breathe. Making sure the tie was still in place to mask his voice and his clothes were okay he opened the door to reveal not only his brother but Francis as well.

"Gilbert. Why are you here?" he asked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pushed past Ludwig and entered his room followed by, a quiet Francis. "That's a fine way to say hello. You should be thankful that the awesome me decided to visit you."

Ludwig sighed and sat back on the bed. Gilbert sat to the right of him and Francis took a seat to his left. When Francis sat down Gilbert gave him a dark look before saying to his brother/sister "So anyway there is something I need to ask you. That girl with the long brown hair. What's her name?"

"The girl with brown hair? Elizabeta?" Ludwig asked in return.

"Elizabeta." Gilbert rolled that name across his tongue and grinned. "Oh yeah. She's mine."

Ludwig sighed and smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Gilbert don't talk about her like that."

"Ow! And why not? She should be honored that the awesome me decided to choose her." Gilbert said puffing out his chest.

Gilbert jumped off the bed then and walked towards the bathroom. "Gotta take a leak. And remember what I said Francis." he called over his shoulder.

Ludwig shook his head and was about to turn to Francis when he felt a hand on his left leg.

"Your brother sure is something mon ami." he said.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Yeah he is something. What that something is I have no idea."

Francis chucked before his hand raised some more up his leg. Ludwig began to squirm slightly.

"Can…can you please stop doing that?" Ludwig requested.

Francis chuckled again before sliding himself unto Ludwigs lap with his legs on either side of him.

Before Ludwig could throw him off he leaned forward and started to kiss the side of his neck.

"Don't be afraid mon ami. I will show you the way." he murmured.

Ludwigs mind was in a haze and it went completely blank when Francis started to roll his hips into his own.

Breathing hard Ludwig grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to push him off only for him to cling tighter to him.

Francis bit the side of his neck and then licked the pain away before bringing his head up and leaning towards his lips.

Only to be grabbed from behind and thrown to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck did I tell you about my sister being off limits!" Gilbert yelled.

Francis stood back up rubbing his head where he had fallen. "I assure you that she was completely consenting to my actions."

"No I wasn't!" Ludwig nearly shrieked, his mind finally coming to what had just happened.

Oh that had felt wrong. The bastards hands on his legs and sides. His lips on his neck and nearly his mouth. The worst part was that he could feel his body start to react to the touches.

He blushed and turned his head to the side, thankful for the leggings that was keeping everything tightly hidden.

Francis blew a kiss towards Ludwig before leaving the room.

Ludwig stared at the door for a moment before saying "I'm kinda afraid for the others."

Gilbert crossed the room and firmly locked the door.

"Now then." he said, turning back to his brother. He grinned and said "You look good in a skirt."

Ludwig groaned. "Please brother. Not now. Later, please."

Gilbert stared at him for a moment before sighing and said "Fine. You have to give me sometime to come up with something to everything I just saw anyway."

Ludwig fell back on his bed and in a moment his brother laid beside him.

"Why do you want to know about Elizabeta anyway? You know she's a guy." Ludwig asked.

Gilbert thought for a moment before shrugging. "Don't know. Just curious."

"…you know I'll except you no matter what you choose right?" Ludwig said.

Gilbert blushed before yelling "I'm not gay! And besides shouldn't I be the one saying that? Considering what I just saw go on between you and Francis and everything."

This time it was Ludwigs turn to blush and look away.

"…another thing we never talk about again?" Gilbert asked.

"Another thing we never talk about again." Ludwig confirmed.

The two brothers had their share of encounters where the situation was so mortifying that they swore to never tell their parents about and never talk about it again. The previous one involved Gilbert, a cheese grater, and for some odd reason an inflatable sheep.

"Alright since you're here and everything I might as well tell you about the other kids and teachers here." Gilbert said, sitting up.

He started to count off on his fingers. "First the students. Arthur Kirkland is the president of the student council and has a stick up his ass."

"Next we got Ivan Braginsky. Trust me when I tell you this. Don't get in his way or get him mad. He has a water pipe and he knows how to use it. Next is…are you taking notes!"

Ludwig looked up from his notepad where he had indeed been taking notes on whatever Gilbert had been saying.

Scowling Gilbert leaned over and snatched the book out of his hands and threw it to the side. "As I was saying. You've already met Francis. He's a whore that'll jump anything that moves, and I've seen him jump a few nonliving things as well, so don't believe anything that he'll say like 'Your beautiful.' or shit like that. Im Yong Soo is weird. Constantly hyper jumps around like crazy. He also has a habit of saying that everything originated from his home country Korea even if it's obvious it didn't, don't bother trying to fight him."

"Let's see then there's Kiku Honda. Don't bother fighting with him physically, he's a good fighter even if he doesn't look it, or argue with him because he'll always agree with you. He's mostly quiet and likes to sit in the corner and read his comic books."

"Uh who am I forgetting. Oh yeah! Feliciano and Lovino Vargas are twins and the sons of the Headmaster. They really like to eat and most of the time useless. Berwald Oxenstierna…I don't really get him but then again no one really does. Then there is Hercules Karpusi. He's alright he just likes to sleep a lot and likes cats so if all of a sudden there are about ten or so cats in the classroom don't bother them. But if you hurt one of them intentionally or unintentionally then you are going to be beaten by him." Gilbert winched at that and Ludwig assumed that he knew that from first hand.

"Now to the teachers. I'm sure you know about the history teacher so I won't get into that." he grinned at his brother who returned it.

"Adnan is the science teacher, he's the one in the mask, and he's alright I guess. I think he knew Hercules mom or something cause they are always fighting about something or the other. Heard Hercules say that it's his fault that something happened to his mother."

"Hassan is the mathematics teacher and he's actually pretty good at it. He won't ever say anything else though. He'll just teach, help the kids if they need it but that's all anyone ever hears from him."

"Bock is the tech teacher and he is great at it. Guy was probably born with a computer in his hand. Braginsky likes to sometimes stalk him and even though he's a teacher he still gets scared of him. No one can do anything to him really."

"Laurinaitis is the Lit. teacher, most boring class if I ever seen one. He's really quiet but gets passionate about reading or shit like that. He's another of Braginskys favorites except he likes him more than Bock."

"Lastly is Mathias Nielson, the only teacher in the school that lets you call him by his first name. He's the gym teacher and he doesn't let anyone slack in his class. When your doing laps if you slowdown or walk he chases you with an axe."

Seeing Ludwigs look he added. "I'm not kidding you, he actually chases you with an axe."

Gilbert stretched as he came to a close with his teachings. "Classes don't begin for 'nother week or so. It's too get all the newbies to get to know one another and shit like that."

"Questions?" he asked glancing lazily at his brother.

Mutely Ludwig shook his head.

"Good! Now then I gotta go and bother Arthur so I'll see you later." he said, jumping off the bed, kissing his brother on the forehead, and leaving.

Ludwig sighed as his brother left and took out his suitcase so finish putting all his new clothes into the drawers. He cringed at each article he pulled out; his new wardrobe consisted of his uniform, girl uniform, and a few regular skirts and dresses for the weekends when they didn't have to wear their school uniforms. And bras. A lot of bras.

Once he finished putting it away he left the room and locked it behind him. He wanted to visit some of the other 'girls' and his new friends.

Only to get stopped by someone else in the hallway.

It was two boys. The brown haired one just about reached his shoulders and had a curl sticking up at the side of his head. The other one had black hair and also reached his shoulders.

"Ve. Hi! I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my friend Kiku Honda!" the brown haired one said.

**Hope you guys liked this one. See you next time!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This chapter was a bit hard to do in all actuality.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! And also! Read the authors note on the bottom, it's **

**important!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Um…hello." Ludwig said awkwardly.

Feliciano smiled. "Uwah! You're so pretty miss! Very pretty! Bella, bella!"

Ludwig flushed. Come the end of the year with all the blushing he would be doing it would be that his face would stay red.

"T-t-th-thank you." he stammered out.

Kiku bowed slightly. "I apologize. What my friend is trying to say is if you want a tour around the school."

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. "Y-yeah that would be nice."

"Then let's go!" Feliciano said, grabbing Ludwigs hand and pulling. Ludwig let himself be pulled; his attention was put to the warmth of Felicianos hand. Kiku hurried behind them.

"I'm sorry about him. He gets really energetic sometimes." Kiku said.

Ludwig smiled. "It's alright."

Kiku smiled back at him.

They walked in silence until they reached a building. "This is the auditorium. School meetings, the occasional play, announcements, and the such are taken place there."

"Because of the small amount classes in the school each class has its own building. Personally I believe they should've put them in one building but they wanted to make few buildings for the future classes." he explained.

Ludwig nodded taking note of the building.

The miniature tour continued with Kiku and Feliciano showing him the other buildings. They were on the last one when Ludwig realized that Feliciano was still holding his hand.

"Um…can you please let go of my hand?" he asked.

Feliciano looked at him. "Why?"

"…" Ludwig didn't have an answer that wouldn't hurt Felicianos feeling but thankfully Kiku took it upon him to separate them.

"Thank you." he said gratefully to Kiku.

Kiku smiled at him before turning towards a pouting Feliciano.

He brightened suddenly. "It's about lunch time! Do you want to have lunch with us…you never told us your name." he said frowning slightly.

Ludwig mentally noted that a frown didn't fit Felicianos face, a smile did. "Louise. Louise Beilschmidt."

And so they made their way towards the cafeteria, that held a surprisingly different variety of food, and settled down to talk to one another some more.

"Having fun Tochter?" a familiar voice asked from behind them.

Ludwig looked and saw his father. He immediately stood up and bowed his head towards him. "Ja, vatter."

Alvar nodded. "Good." his eyes scanned over Feliciano and Kiku. "Vargas. Honda. I am hoping that you are both being gentlemen towards my daughter."

Feliciano quickly nodded followed by a slightly slower Kiku. "Y-yes sir! We are being very gentlemanly towards her!" Feliciano stammered.

Alvar eyes narrowed slightly at them before turning back to Ludwig. "Come to my office later. There is some matters that I need to talk to you about."

Ludwig nodded. "Very well father. I will."

Alvar nodded before turning and left the trio.

Ludwig sat back down as Feliciano let out a long relived breath. "He's scary! So scary!"

"You look just like him." Kiku said.

Ludwig shrugged. "I take after my father. My brother takes after our mother."

* * *

Matthew was lost.

He had finished putting away all his belongings and had decided to visit Alfred, the twins hated being away from each other for some periods of time.

And he had somehow gotten lost.

He sighed. If Al found out he would never live it down.

Matthew gave another helpless glance around the hallway. He was sure he passed that door before.

"Do you need some help mon cher?" a voice asked.

Matthew was started as he turned around. Standing there was a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"N-n-no thank you." he said quietly pulling the skirt he was wearing down.

The boy smiled. "You seem lost. Allow big brother Francis to help you." he said, a rose appearing from nowhere in his hand. He extended it towards Matthew.

"Non merci." he said.

Francis blinked before smiling. "Vous savez français? [You know French?]" He asked happily.

Matthew nodded. "Oui. [Yes.]"

Francis beamed. "Et quel est votre nom? Je suis sûr une belle fille comme toi-même a un nom tout aussi belle. [And what is your name? I'm sure a beautiful girl as yourself has a equally beautiful name.]"

"Madison. Madison Williams." he felt himself relaxing.

Wait. Why was he coming closer?

And what was that look in his eyes?

Where was he reaching out towards exactly?

Maple!

* * *

Ludwig jumped in his seat as a screaming Matthew ran past them suddenly.

"Mat-Madison?" he called out remembering in time to use the female name.

Almost as an answer to his unasked question Francis ran past him.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu m'a aider quelqu'un! [For the love of g-d someone help me!]" Matthew screamed as he ran by again.

This time when Francis ran by Ludwig he tackled the Frenchman to the ground.

All those sports he played are now paying off.

"Leave her alone!" Ludwig said pinning Francis to the ground.

Was that a hand near his-dear lord!

Ludwig immediately jumped away from Francis who grinned at him.

"Ah so many girls. So little time." he sighed leaning against his palms on the floor.

* * *

Ludwig knocked on the door of his fathers office.

"Come in." his fathers voice answered.

He opened the door. A familiar sight visited Ludwig, his father behind his desk going through some paperwork.

His father glanced up and put the papers to the side. "Ludwig."

Ludwig took the seat in front of his fathers desk and waited for his father to speak first.

"You seem to be taking this situation rather well." his father commented.

Ludwig shrugged. "What else can I do?"

Alvar sighed. "Nothing I suppose."

There was silence for a moment before his father said "Your mother insisted that I tell you a couple of things. The first being that she, as well as I, will accept you no matter what you choose."

Ludwig blushed.

"I understand your preferences at the moment but being at this school might change them. Regardless of those preferences your mother and I will love you and support no matter what." Alvar twitched slightly. Ludwig had inherited the lack of showing and expressing his emotions from his father.

"The second thing is that your mother says that you can call her and talk to her no matter what. This situation is confusing and she is ready to talk to you. And in all fairness she would be the better one to talk to." he added.

Ludwig nodded again.

Alvar looked at his son for another moment before turning his head. "Are you settling in nicely?"

"Yes. The room is perfectly tailored and held everything Headmaster Romulus said it would." Ludwig answered.

Alvar nodded and then sighed. He glanced at Ludwig for a moment before saying "I am proud of you Ludwig. When Romulus said what you needed to do you did have your doubts but you took this with dignity and grace. I doubt that I would have done that if I were in your shoes."

Ludwig flushed again along with warmth flowing through him. His father didn't say it often so whenever he did say he was proud it was always a special thing for Ludwig.

"Thank you father." he said.

Before either one could say anything else a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes and…was that an axe on him!, entered the room.

"Hey Alvar I was thinking-" he started to say before catching sight of Ludwig. He smirked "Get in trouble before term actually started?"

"I was having a talk with my son before you interrupted Mathias." his father said coolly.

"Oh. Sorry." the man said shrugging not looking sorry in the least.

"We will have to continue this some other time Ludwig." he said.

Ludwig nodded and stood up.

"Wait dude! Your one of the boy-girls!" Mathias said.

Ludwig nodded which caused Mathias to throw his head back in laughter.

"Man I have no idea why you boys agreed to this!"

Ludwig growled slightly before leaving his fathers office.

And that was his gym teacher. Good heavens.

Well if anything this school year would be interesting.

**Okay as for the note.**

**First, there will be magic in the later chapters. I won't tell you what kind of magic or who or anything else though. Sorry.**

**Second I have the pairings, here they are. FelicianoxLouisexKiku, IvanxAllison, FrancisxMadison, BerwaldxTiina, TorisxFelicja, GilbertxElizaveta, Im Yong SooxYan**

**Some are subject to change.**

**Now I have some questions. I have never done the Nordics before. How the hell do you do Swedens accent?**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I forgot in the last chapter to write the pairing for Isabella! Lord I had a stupid moment there.**

**Anyway the pairing for her/him is going to be with Lovino.**

**Like I would pair them up differently.**

**Uh…the magic part that I told you was coming in last time is happening in this chapter.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The official first day of school came and passed. And slowly the students fell into a rhythm.

Ludwig first had Adnan for science, then Hassan for math, his father for history, tech with Bock, Laurinaitis for Literature, and lastly Mathias for gym.

The teachers put the pressure on the kids. Some like Laurinaitis tried to make the class fun but didn't hide that he was expecting a lot from the kids.

Others were a no nonsense type and didn't try to make the class fun. They taught it straightforward and simple.

Ludwig loved it. He loved the pressure and the stress that came with the classes. He loved being motivated and pushed to his limit.

In the beginning of the year, according to the teachers they were going easy on them for now, science they were learning about biology. In two months they would start chemistry and from there physics. Math they started with algebra but were soon going to go onto geometry and then trigonometry. History was the known beginning of the world in various places. Tech they were learning basics about computers and all the mechanisms that made up the computer. The final test for the first half of the semester they had to be able to build a computer. The mechanics would be given to them. Literature they had immediately started with Homer, Shakespeare, Poe, Eugene Onegin, and the readings of Plato.

For homework's two essays were due to each of the classes of history and English everyday. For math they did a packet that Hassan had given them, usually about twenty pages long with no multiple choice. All short answers. For science they had to write reports on the structures, function, growth, origin, and evolution on different things. And each thing needed a separate report for whatever the subject was. For tech they needed to be able to name different parts of the computer. That was the simplest homework honestly.

Gym was simple. Different sport each semester. This semester was simply running. They needed to run in a circle the entire period. And true to Gilberts word when someone started to slow down the teacher would take his axe and chase them.

The weekends they had off thankfully. The time was either used to do the homework, do the projects, or if you had permission from a parent you were allowed to go to the town that was a twenty minute walk away from the school. Providing that you be back before the sun set.

Something that Ludwig now loved was to go to the town with Kiku and Feliciano, how those two were best friends he would never know but he was thankful now. Whenever they had free time during the weekends they arranged to go there and just relax. Ludwig found himself looking forward to the time he spent with them. Although he did feel guilty that he was lying to them about being a girl.

He once considered telling them the truth but he decided not to. Not only did he promise the headmaster that he wouldn't it would also be too awkward between the three of them.

So he was content with pretending to be a girl if it meant he could be with them.

* * *

Ludwig blearily opened his eyes. It was winter vacation and as some of the students put it the teachers had grown hearts and didn't assign anything for the vacation.

He sighed and stretched before snuggling back into the covers. It was so cold outside and his room was so warm. It was heavenly.

He sighed once more before getting out of bed. He had to go to the bathroom.

He stumbled towards the bathroom and pulled down the boxers that he always wore to bed. Something didn't feel right.

He looked down. Why was his chest to far out?

And why did it seem that he didn't have his…oh. Dear. G-d. In. Heaven. No.

No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no.

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

Alvar was startled out of grading some tests and homework's when an insistent knocking suddenly came.

Scowling he stood up and started towards the door.

"Vatter? It's Ludwig. Please open the door." he heard his son nearly shriek.

"Ludwig." Alvar murmured under his breath. He opened the door and was pushed back when Ludwig nearly ran into his office.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. He has never seen Ludwig like this.

Ludwig paced around the room and was tightening the bathrobe he was wearing. "I woke up…gone…there…in its place…I don't know what to do!"

Alvar frowned when he heard his voice. It sounded like his female voice when he used the changer on the tie. But he wasn't wearing the tie.

What was going on?

"Ludwig first things first. Calm down." Alvar ordered.

"I want to but I can't vatter." Ludwig said, his hands shaking.

Alvar reached out and placed his hands on Ludwigs shoulders. "Calm down. Now tell me what happened."

Ludwig opened his mouth but no words came out. Wordlessly he undid his bathrobe and opened it.

Alvar looked at his youngest sons body and realized something. Something was obviously on his chest. Something that was obviously on his chest like breasts. Something that was obviously on his chest like breasts like those fake bras that he wore because of Romulus. Something that was obviously on his chest like breasts like those fake bras that he wore because of Romulus that were obviously not fake.

His youngest son had breasts.

"Vatter…I changed into a girl overnight. Everywhere." Ludwig said, closing the bathrobe again.

Alvar blinked for a moment before taking Ludwigs arm and pulling it into the hallway.

They were going to see Romulus.

* * *

The situation had reversed slightly now. Now it was Alvars turn to be banging on the door of headmaster Romulus' room.

The headmaster opened the door rubbing his eyes. "Alvar? What's wrong?"

Alvar pushed Ludwig towards Romulus. "Explain to me why my youngest son is now my daughter."

Romulus froze. "Oh shit, it's real."

Alvar raised an eyebrow. "What is real?"

Before Romulus could say anything there were about seven other high pitched screams going through the building.

Romulus flinched. "Guess all the others woke up and found it out."

* * *

Every boy that was forced to cross-dress as a girl was in Romulus' office glaring bloody murder at the headmaster.

Ludwig knew that the only reason none of them were jumping over the desk and choking the life out of the headmaster was because he might know a way to turn them back.

By g-d he better know a way to turn them back.

"Before I can tell you anything else I need to tell you the background of this land." he said.

"Before we built a school here, years and years ago a tribe lived here. They were very powerful in their magic to the degree that they were able to manipulate a human being as well."

"They also believed that a perfect being, or rather those close to g-d, were the people of two genders. Both female and male. Through their centuries they were able to harvest their magic until they were able to change who they were."

There was a silence before Alfred said "You actually expect us to believe that crap?"

Romulus shrugged. "It could be just a story. It could be true. I don't know."

"But if this so called magic was years ago why is it working now?" Matthew asked.

"I think all of you activated it again. Magic doesn't disappear it merely lies dormant. Because you eight were cross-dressing maybe it saw that you were trying to obtain what the tribe believed was a perfect form and gave it to you." Romulus said.

Ludwig cracked his knuckles. "Have some people hold him down, the others will attack him." he said to Daniel who was standing next to him.

"So wait how do we turn back into boys aru?" Yao asked.

"I think it's in what you wear. If you wear boys clothes you'll be a boy if you wear girls clothes you will be a girl. But I think the underwear you are wearing has the factor in it." he said.

"I know you hate this already and everything. Well maybe not all of you." he added glancing at Feliks who was grinning like madly. "But there's something else you should know. Since your girls now, you will probably get periods as well."

The next sound was a giant clang that caused everyone to jump slightly. Standing over a now unconscious headmaster was Daniel who was holding a frying pan in his head.

"This is fucked up." he said.

**Did that make any sense whatsoever?**

**Ah well. If you guys have any questions leave them in a review and I will answer them.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Well I'm glad that you guys liked the plot twist I added. That's why I added it, no one expected it.**

**Uh… Ludwig starts to explore his body a little bit in this chapter. Nothing too much, just on top.**

**Well onto this chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig slammed the door behind him and collapsed with his back on the door.

This was just a dream. That would explain it all. Just a dream. Now all he had to do was to wake up.

He pinched himself but that didn't do anything. He considered slamming his head into the wall but decided not to.

He, because no matter what his body said he was a he and not a she, started to shake slightly.

He buried his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do. He hated not knowing what to do.

When he brought his knees to his chest he tired to put his head down but was blocked by something.

He opened his eyes. His new…chest was farther out that he thought.

He immediately looked up to the ceiling. It wasn't proper for a man to be looking at a woman chest.

Wait a second, it was his chest.

He groaned. This whole changing gender thing was going to drive him insane.

He remembered what the headmaster had said. They were going to get periods.

Ludwig gave a shudder. His knowledge about that was limited but from what he knew it was not a pleasant thing for women.

When he was younger he asked his mother why it was such a bad thing if it helped the woman get pregnant and have more babies.

She had sat him down, explained it, and then said that if he ever said that to a different girl he would get his eyes clawed out with their nails.

And now he would have.

He bit down the whimper starting in his throat.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a noise. His cell phone was ringing.

He picked it up hesitantly, who would be calling him?, and said "Hello?"

"Ludwig? It's me."

Ludwig relaxed slightly. "Hello mutter."

"How are you?"

"I'm…fine."

"No really. Your father told me about the change. How are you?"

Ludwig was silent for a moment before saying "I think I'm holding back the mental breakdown quite nicely at the moment."

She laughed before saying "Anyway your father thought I should tell you all about the 'joys' of becoming a woman."

Ludwig felt a blush coming on. "Mom you don't have to."

"Alvar said you're going to have your period. You don't know what to do. Do you?"

Ludwig sighed in defeat. "Alright. Tell me."

* * *

About two hours later Ludwig threw down the phone and fell onto his bed.

He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it.

That was…the most horrible thing he ever had to do in his life.

Even the one time when he and Gilbert had to explain to their parents why they had sneaked into town with two college girls. It wasn't what people had thought though. He and Gilbert were just the bodyguards that the girls had hired to scare off their exboyfriends.

They did pay a lot of money.

Ludwig sat up on his knees and stretched his arms slightly. His bones cracked as he brought them up.

He slid off the bed and went towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help him.

He pulled off his clothes and turned the knobs in the bathtub. The water started to come out of the showerhead he was about to step in when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

He really was a girl. Everywhere.

He stepped closer to the mirror hesitantly. His hand reached out to wipe the steam that had appeared on the glass.

With some uncertainty he glanced down at his body. His hands came up, shaking, and he slowly placed them on top of his new chest.

They were…solid. They solid on the top but as he slid his hands downward they became slightly softer in the middle. He cupped the breasts in his hands feeling the slightly heavy weight of them.

Licking his lips he brought his hands to the nipples and the areola. He gave a slight squeeze and gasped.

The sensitivity was nothing like a mans.

He moaned and dropped his hands. A womans sensitivity was high. Very high.

He tried to stop his thoughts but before he could one was completed in his head.

'_What would a womans orgasm feel like?' _

Ludwig tracked down that thought, burned it, tore it, and buried it.

That was not something he would try.

At least for today.

* * *

Ludwig paced around his room. Each step he took made his new chest bounce uncomfortably and it was starting to become annoying.

There was just too much up there and no little down there for him to be comfortable actually.

He shifted slightly. There seemed to be a slight wetness between his legs. What the hell was…

Oh. My. G-d.

Suddenly out of nowhere the most painful thing he had ever experienced, including that one time a girl kicked him in the crotch, happened.

Cramps in his abdomen.

He curled into a ball and whimpered slightly. What the hell was going on?

He pulled himself to his nightstand. His father had came to him minutes ago and wordlessly handed him a bag that contained pain pills and according to the label pads.

He somehow pulled his arms towards the pills and took two dryly.

He lay vainly on the floor and prayed that they would work quickly.

Finally, thank the heavens, the pills started to work.

He stood on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom. Now to find out the source of that wetness.

He pulled his pants and underwear down and looked at them.

He suddenly felt like crying.

There on his pants and underwear was as clear as a bell blood staining it.

**Ah the first period. I remember mine. I was so happy and so was my family. Except my cousin who just smirked at me.**

**Now I know why and I curse the period. I'm sure all girls do.**

**Anyway I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Not much to say here. This chapter is most on the boys, I mean the ones who are still physically boys, thinking about the girls.**

**All the foreign language in this fic is translated from Google translate so if there is mistakes I am sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair. He had finally gotten used to the long hair.

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Doing so caused more pain to run up his body.

He tightened the blanket around his abdomen. His mother said that warmth sometimes helped.

Ludwig was close to taking the entire bottle of pain pills in an effort to stop the pain.

He would take this like a man. It didn't matter what his vital regions looked like. He was a man through and through and he would…

Lieber Gott! (Dear g-d!)

He couldn't help but let the whimper pass through his mouth as he curled into a ball. Why? What had he done to anger Him so badly? Was this some sort of punishment?

He decided then and there that he would never take light of a womans pain on her period ever again.

How could this get any worse?

"Oi West! You alright?"

Of course. It could, and of course would, get worse.

Gilbert had chosen that time to come and visit.

"Bitte hinterlassen Sie." (Please leave.) he called towards the door.

"Oh come on West! Father told me all about what happened. Let me in." Gilbert said.

"Nein."

"Why not?"

"Ich fürchte, dass wenn ich mich bewege ich werde nie wieder bekommen komfortabel." (I am afraid that if I move I will never get comfortable again.) Ludwig said.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

Ludwig felt like growling. He didn't know how bad it really was.

"Gehen Sie weg." (Go away.)

"West you know me. If you don't open the door I'll just kick it down."

Groaning, but knowing that it was true; Ludwig regrettably got out of the bed and opened the door for his older brother.

Gilbert whistled as he looked Ludwig from head to toe. "Nice you really are a girl."

Before Ludwig could retort with something Gilbert handed him something.

"Heard this was supposed to help the pain or something."

He had handed him a chocolate bar.

"Would've been better if it had been beer." Ludwig mumbled as he opened the chocolate. In one bite he ripped off a third of it with his teeth.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows but wisely held back his tongue.

"You have no idea how much painful it really is Gilbert." Ludwig said his mouth filled with chocolate.

"Seriously? How painful is it?"

"Imagine you are being kicked in your crotch with a pointed heel a few dozen times. And then when it stops and you think its safe it comes back even worse." Ludwig said, swallowing the chocolate.

Gilbert paled and crossed his legs closed almost on instinct.

Ludwig snorted at that. "That just makes it worse."

* * *

Kiku glanced at his roommate Feliciano Vargas. Sometimes he himself had difficulty understanding what had caused the two of them to become friends. He did enjoy the others company, he got used to the sudden hugging and kissing cheeks. But he drew the line at sleeping naked.

The two had known each other for over a year now and ever since they first met on their first day of school the two had nearly been inseparable since then.

All that changed when they had decided to allow Louise into their little duo.

Now Kiku found himself in a somewhat of a competition with Feliciano. Which one was to be the one that Louise choose. They both liked her immensely although they had yet to tell her.

Both he and Feliciano valued the friendship they had with her and with each other to try to ruin it. Even if it meant that they were silently feuding with one another and falling in love with their other best friend.

Sometimes life was indeed unpleasant.

* * *

Ivan stared out the window as he watched the snow fall.

His eyes were locked on the world outside but his mind was elsewhere.

On a certain American girl.

He thought of Allisons big blue eyes and long blonde hair. The chest that she would always puff out as if to torture the others. The way she sometimes moved her hips.

All her actions just made Ivan want to grab her and screw her into the floor screaming his name.

His eyes narrowed as he thought of the way that Arthur looked at her as well. He bit down a growl as he remembered the way Arthur's eyes filled with lust as he watched Allison.

Arthur only lusted for her body.

Ivan lusted for her everything. Her body yes but she was also a wonderful opponent.

Maybe times in gym she would tackle him and they would wrestle to the delights of the other students, and the teacher who loved a good fight.

At first he had been gentle with her not wanting to hurt and maybe bruise her pretty self.

She had punched him in his stomach, slammed him against the floor and then picking him up, she was frightingly strong, and threw him against the wall for that.

"_Don't treat me like a girl! Treat me like an opponent!" _she had yelled.

In retaliation Ivan had tackled her that caused the wooden floors to break and bruises on her body that didn't fade for a month.

And she asked for more.

She never backed down and always answered his call for a fight or anything of the kind. Instead of crying or screaming she laughed and always fought back harder.

Ivan loved it. But above all he loved her.

* * *

Arthur glanced at the wrapped present on top of his desk. Thankfully his roommate wasn't there and he could think in peace.

It had been a bit hard but he believed that he found a good present for Allison for Christmas which was only a few days away.

It was a simple necklace. Girls liked jewelry right? This was perfect.

Arthur smiled. Allison would be his girlfriend no matter what. She might not be the smartest girl in the school that would go to either Louise or Yan but she was something. He knew that Ivan just might kill him but it would be worth it.

He sighed as he fixed his tie and picked up the present. He needed to deliver it.

* * *

Im Yong Soo ran through the hallways trying to find Yan. For some reason he couldn't find her as well as before.

He didn't notice when her head peeked out from behind the wall behind him and quickly pull back when she noticed he was there.

He pouted slightly. He wanted Yan. And her breasts. It had been a whole day since he last claimed them and he was starting to feel lonely without them in his hands.

He turned around and grinned when he saw her trying to get to the other side.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.

She gave a slight squeak before running off. Im Yong Soo followed her.

* * *

Francis grinned as he climbed the wall that would lead him to Madison window.

Some would call him insane but he was not. He was a man in love wanting to see his beloved.

And maybe she her naked.

Either way he whistled as he continued to scale the wall. Finally he got to the window and peered through it.

There she was. On her bed and in a ball. In her arms was a white bear.

Francis pouted. He knew this quite well. It was her time of the month.

He should be careful. Even the most well mannered female could snap at a moment notice on this.

He knocked on the window. Madison was startled as she looked to the source of the noise. Her eyes widened as he waved to her through the window.

She hurried over and unlocked the window and let him in.

"You do know that the door works fine right?" she asked.

Francis nodded as he looked her over. She looked more…softer than usual. It was nice however.

He sat down on her bed and held out a hand towards her. "Join me."

She hesitated before joining him.

He put an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, vous savez." (You truly are beautiful you know.) he said.

He could feel her blush. "Arrête de mentir." (Stop lying.)

Francis shook his head. "I am not lying mon cher. You really are."

She averted her eyes and with a finger he gently pushed her gaze back to his. He leaned forward but stopped as his lips brushed hers.

"Je ne vais pas faire ce que vous ne voulez pas que je fasse." (I will not do anything you do not want me to do.) he whispered slightly. He started to place kisses at the corners of her, at the top, and the bottom of her mouth. He could feel her relax in his arms.

He pushed her down on the bed and she complied. He climbed on top of her.

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse?" (What do you want me to do?) he asked quietly.

"Embrasse-moi." (Kiss me.) she whispered.

In response Francis finally caught her lips in his. She whimpered slightly as his tongue came to trace her lips before gently pushing through to meet her tongue.

The snow continued to fall outside gently.

**Uh…I kinda now want to say Merry Christmas because of the mood I'm getting into because of this fic *glances at the calendar that says September 12* but I don't think I will.**

**Also I don't have any experience in the kissing department so I hope I did good in that part with Francis and Madison.**

**Also how did I do with Korea? I never wrote him before so I'm not sure how I did him.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Until next time this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Sorry about the lack of updates anywhere, school has started and I've been a bit busy lately and can't stay up that late like I used to.**

**Anyway to say something. I know you guys want to see the others as well, and I will put them in some places in the story, but the main focus will be on KikuxLouisexItaly. The others will be posted with their struggles and everything else in between.**

**Anyway enough with the authors note and onto the story.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Alfred huffed as he turned in his bed. He looked down at his enlarged chest and poked it. It felt…strange. Not at all like his real chest.

He flopped back onto the bed. He was bored and agitated and a bunch of other things.

He grinned as he thought of what could alleviate all those symptoms.

He jumped off the bed and ran out of his bedroom looking for a certain Russian.

He ran through the hallways searching his eyes brightened when he saw him.

"Braginsky!" he called out.

Ivan looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Allison. What can I do for-"

Alfred cut him off as he tackled him to the ground. Ivans head bounced on the floor as it made contact. Before Alfred could ask if he was okay Ivan reached up and switched their positions so he was on top.

"Oh hell no." Alfred grunted.

He wretched his wrist out of Ivans grip and punched him in his chest.

A huff of air escaped from Ivan as Alfred made contact. Alfred took that chance to kick Ivan off.

The two grinned at one another before leaping forward. Their hands locked as they pushed the other. Ivans leg came out and kicked Alfred on the side.

Alfred head butted him and pined him to the ground.

This continued for a few minutes. Any poor soul unfortunate to choose that hallway quickly ran back in the direction they came from in an effort not to get caught in the fight.

Finally both Alfred and Ivan decided to stop the fighting and sat on the ground breathing heavily.

Alfred grinned at Ivan "Thanks I needed that."

Ivan smiled back at Alfred. "Glad to be of service."

His eyes momentarily went behind Alfred. Alfred was about to turn to see what he was looking at when Ivan asked "Will you come with me to the town? I will buy you a burger."

Alfred immediately brightened. "Sure! Now?"

Ivan stood up and offered Alfred a hand. "Why not now?"

Alfred took the offered hand and stood up as well. "Then let's go."

Ivan looked behind them once more and smiled a victorious smile.

Alfred didn't see Arthur behind them looking crestfallen.

* * *

Feliciano finished fixing the bow on the present and said with a satisfied "Done!"

"Does that mean we may go?" Kiku asked from his place at the door holding his own present.

Feliciano nodded. "Let's go!"

The two walked down the hallway towards Louises room. Feliciano was humming a song under his breathe while Kiku was occupied with his own thoughts.

"Anyway West see ya later. And if you need more chocolate just ask!" Gilbert said, walking out of his sisters room.

He noticed them and walked over. "Hey. What are you two doing here?"

Kiku and Feliciano held up their presents. "Since Christmas is tomorrow we wished to give Louise-chan her presents today."

Gilberts eyes narrowed. It was a clear fact on campus that he was protective of his sister.

"I see. Well then don't let me stop you." he said, continuing his walk to wherever.

Feliciano went up to Louises door and knocked on it. The two of them waited for a minute before the door opened. A surprised Louise stood in the doorway looking very cute in her pajamas.

"Kiku. Feliciano. What are you two doing here?" she asked toying with the drawstrings on her shirt.

Feliciano held out his present and so did Kiku. "We wanted to give this to you! Merry Christmas!"

Louise blinked in surprise before smiling and accepting the gifts. "Thank you. Come inside. I'll give you guys yours."

Kiku and Feliciano entered her room. They've been in there before countless times. Studying, playing games, doing homework, or just hanging out the three of them.

Louise rummaged through her desk for a moment before pulling out two wrapped presents and handed it to them. "I hope you guys like it."

Kiku smiled. "I am sure that we will."

Louise glanced at the drawer where she had taken the presents out of and pulled more presents out of it.

"I might as well go and give these to the others." she said.

"We'll come with you!" Feliciano said.

Louise smiled. "I would appreciate that."

* * *

The three of them walked through the hallway while they delivered the gifts. When they met Tiina she had smiled and accepted her gift, although she said "I don't think it's appropriate or Santa Claus to get gifts though."

Strange girl she was.

The day was soon turning into a night so Kiku and Feliciano decided to escort Louise back to her room. They walked together in silence until Feliciano stopped and pulled Louise towards him.

"Feliciano? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Feliciano just grinned and pointed up towards the ceiling. Kiku and Louise looked up and their eyes widened.

There was a mistletoe.

Louise blushed and quickly kissed Felicianos cheek. In response he put his hands on her shoulders, leaned up, and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Kiku felt his blood boil as he watched Feliciano kiss Louise.

Louise stiffened before leaning towards him and seemingly kissing him back before they parted.

Without thinking, without thinking about the consequences, he grabbed Lousies arm, turned her so that she faced him, and pressed his own lips to hers.

He felt her stiffen before relaxing. She didn't open her mouth but she did kiss him back.

When they parted she was breathing heavily from two kisses in a row and her face was a bright red.

"I'm sorry!" she said, before running towards her room. They heard her open her door, closing it, and locking it.

* * *

Ludwig closed the door behind him, locked it, and leaning against it slid to the floor with his hands over his mouth.

He had kissed them. Not just one of them but both of them.

He groaned as he curled into a ball.

Why? Why hadn't he pulled away? Why had he allowed them to kiss him? Why had he even kissed them back?

Ludwig let out a whimper. This was all too confusing. He hated it.

He slowly stood up and went straight to his bed regardless of the time. He would figure this out in the morning.

That was the first night that he dreamed of Feliciano and Kiku.

* * *

Daniel grinned as he went into his room skipping slightly with his camera in his hands.

Louise/Ludwig had been kissing Feliciano and then the next second Kiku; he had gotten it all on camera.

Not that he was going to show anyone though. He just wanted it.

He whistled as he took out the memory stick and downloaded the images onto his laptop. He would get them developed in a few days.

He sighed and propped his feet on his desk thoughts going towards another boy.

A boy with silver hair and red eyes.

Who he wanted to kiss badly.

He blew some of his hair that had been leaning into his face.

Having a crush sucked sometimes.

**Louise and Feliciano kissed! And so did Louise and Kiku!**

**Tee hee. I like this triangle.**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Until next time this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Um…kinda sexual themes in this chapter. Soon I'm going to have to change the rating from T to M I think.**

**That's all I think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_Louise squirmed slightly and emitted a small gasp every few seconds. Hands that weren't her own held her in place on the persons lap. One was around her waist and the other was stroking her inner thighs._

_Another set of hands were at her breasts and were squeezing them gently. She gave a slight whimper as a pair of lips claimed hers. Another set of lips kissed her shoulder and neck gently as the hands started to head towards where the heat was greatest._

'_Kiku. Feliciano.' Louise thought dimly._

Ludwig awoke with a fright sitting up in bed.

His shirt was covered in sweat as he tried to catch his breathe. His mind unwillingly went back towards the dream.

_The two pairs of hands. The lips. The touches._

Ludwig blushed and shifted on the bed. A quick look at his body showed that he was still a female.

He shifted his legs slightly. Thankfully his period had passed and it was no longer an issue.

He lay back in his bed and sighed heavily. What had happened yesterday…he still couldn't get his mind wrapped around it.

Feliciano had kissed him.

And then Kiku had kissed not moments later.

And he had enjoyed it.

And he had kissed them back.

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. It was Christmas Day, he shouldn't be thinking about these kind of things.

* * *

Tino smiled as he finished walking around the corridors. He had just finished delivering his own presents to everyone in the school.

Ah it was Christmas. The one day he looked forward to more than any other day of the year.

He hummed a happy song and wasn't paying attention to where he was going; he didn't really have a destination in mind anyway.

He peered into his bag that had contained the gifts. There was still one more in there that he needed to deliver.

When he turned the corner he bumped into something and fell to the ground from the sudden collision.

Or rather someone.

Looking up he saw Berwald Oxenstierna standing there and looking down at him.

Tino felt a shiver run down his spine. This was the last guy on his list that he had to deliver a present to.

And also the guy he had a crush on.

Tino froze when Berwalds gaze caught his own.

"You okay?" he mumbled.

Mutely Tino nodded his head. Why? Oh why does he have to have a crush on this guy of all people in the school? Why not Arthur? Or even Gilbert would be better.

Wouldn't it?

Berwald offered his hand to Tino who accepted it and allowed the taller man to pull him up. Berwald looked at the bag in Tinos hands.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh! It's my presents for everyone. I'm almost finished delivering them." Tino said, twisting the fabric through his fingers slightly.

He quickly reached into the bag and took out the last gift and held it towards Berwald. "This…this is for you. I was just on my way to give it to you."

Berwald was silent for a moment before reaching out and taking the gift.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

Tino smiled and said "You're welcome!"

"Come with me. I gotta give you your present." Berwald said.

Tino blushed slightly. "You-you didn't have to get me a present."

"Wanted to."

Smiling slightly Tino fell into rhythm with Berwalds large strides. Taking a deep breath he gathered his courage and took Berwalds hand in his.

Berwald immediately blushed but held Tinos hand tighter in his own.

* * *

Ludwig slid out of his bed and started to pace around the room. Pacing helped him think. That's what he needed to do. Think about this rationally. Rationally.

_Hands sliding over her body._

Rationally!

Groaning he was distracted for a moment at the note on his floor near the door.

He picked it up and read its contents:

_Your presents are outside your door. When you wake up bring them in._

He had more presents? Opening his door he saw true to the notes word there was a small pile of presents apparently addressed for him.

Smiling he picked them up and carried them into his room and placed them on his bed.

There was one from Daniel, Matthew, Gilbert, his father and mother, Francis, Alfred, Yao, Tino, and of course the two from Kiku and Feliciano from yesterday.

From Gilbert, his wonderful brother, had somehow managed to sneak in two 2 liter bottles of beer. Ludwig immediately opened one and downed a quarter of it.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he placed the two bottles in his desk drawer and returned to the other presents.

He hesitated before reaching for Kikus present and opening it.

It was…clothes. A strange robe kind of clothing.

A kimono he realized.

Kiku had given him a kimono.

"I…I can't wear this." Ludwig whispered as he threw it to the side.

He almost immediately picked it back up once more. "Wait I can't do that. Kiku gave it to me."

He felt the fabric on his fingers as they brushed over it.

Sighing he pulled off the clothes he was wearing and, somehow, pulled the kimono on. He fixed the front and checked the back to make sure it was all in order. He spotted some chopsticks in the box the kimono came with including instructions on how to use them.

He picked them up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Kiku was startled out of his thoughts at a knocking at the door. He got out of his bed and opened the door.

He felt his jaw fall slightly as the sight in front of him.

There was Louise in the kimono he had gotten her and with her hair done in a Japanese fashion using the chopsticks.

Granted the chopsticks were crooked but that wasn't important.

"Um…hi." she said quietly.

Kiku nodded not taking his eyes off of her.

She blushed as her hands gripped the side of the kimono. "I just thought that I should show you that I like your present."

"You look beautiful in it." Kiku said quietly.

Louise blushed and gripped the fabric tighter.

"Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for the present." she said, before turning around and starting to leave.

Kiku grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom. Before she could utter a single sound he pushed her against the wall slightly with his own body and covered her lips with his own.

She gasped in surprise which caused her mouth to open. Kiku didn't hesitate as his tongue slid over her lips and through them to find her own tongue.

* * *

He was kissing him

He was kissing him again.

And Ludwig was letting him.

Worst of all he was kissing Kiku back!

Ludwig let out a combination of a whimper and a moan as Kiku angled his head to the side and continued to kiss him.

Ludwig closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. His and Kikus tongues were curled around each other. Kiku had his hands in Ludwigs whose was against the wall and his body was pressing against Ludwigs. The chopsticks in his hair fell to the floor.

Heat started to spread through him making him more and more relaxed. He was suddenly aware of Kikus hands starting to touch his neck and throat and start to slide down.

He pushed her gently towards his bed. Ludwig felt like he was having an out of body experience, something pulled him until he laid back on the bed before Kiku climbed on top on him and continued to kiss.

Their bodies writhed against the other before they found a comfortable position for the both of them.

Ludwigs hands came to rest at Kikus face and pressed him against himself. Kikus hands continued their previous action of exploring his body.

Ludwig found himself dimly grateful that he had a female's body for the first time.

Kiku found his breasts through the cloth and gently squeezed them. Ludwig moaned through the kiss. He broke apart to throw his head back against the pillows. Kiku started to kiss his neck and leaving slight marks on the pale skin.

They were both startled out of their daze when they heard a gasp coming from the door.

Ludwig looked over Kiku and Kiku looked over his shoulder at the source of the sound.

Feliciano stood there in shock.

…***blushes and runs away***

**How did I do with…that scene? I never wrote limes and I'm kinda hoping to write a lemon for the future chapters for this story.**

**Also with Sweden I had no idea how to do his accent and last time I did it no one understood what the hell I was trying to make him say.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay then. Not much to say once more except that I have a small poll up right now about this story on my profile. Please vote there.**

**That's everything I think.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Fel-Feliciano! This isn't what it looks like." Ludwig blurted out not really thinking.

Feliciano didn't say a word as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, not taking his eyes off the two for a moment.

Kiku smiled at him. "Hello Feliciano-kun. Back from seeing your brother?" he asked as he slid off of Ludwigs body.

Feliciano nodded silently. Was he glaring at Kiku?

"This…isn't fair." Feliciano finally said. "You are taking unfair advantage over me not being here."

Ludwig sat up in the bed and looked at the other two.

"You seemed to have no problem with taking advantage of the mistletoe the other day."

"It is a custom when two people are under mistletoe for them to kiss." he said. Ludwig was slightly taken back. He had never heard Feliciano like this.

Feliciano suddenly turned to Ludwig. "Who do you pick?" he asked.

Ludwig started back against the wall. "What do you mean?"

"Me or Kiku? Who do you pick to be your boyfriend?" he asked.

Ludwig clenched his hands into a fist. Anger and hurt suddenly going through him. "Is…is this what's it been all about?" he whispered.

For some reason tears sprang to the corner of his eyes. "All this time, our entire friendship, something that I have enjoyed greatly. Is this why we've been friends in the first place? So that you two can compete for this? Is this what you two have been doing!" he yelled at them.

Kiku and Feliciano started at him before the both of them looked guilty.

"Louise-Chan…" Kiku started.

Ludwig shook his head and brought a hand to his eyes to help prevent the tears from falling.

"Forget it." he spat. He got off of Kikus bed and walked to the door.

Ignoring the other two calls he opened the door and left with no destination in mind.

* * *

Alvar wasn't surprised easily. His time in the army made sure that he knew how to handle each and every situation that might be thrown at him.

That being said he was surprised to see his youngest son, turned daughter, in the library on Christmas Day, with a book folded on his lap, looking miserable, and wearing what Alvar was certain was a female article of clothing coming from Asia.

Ludwig looked up at the newcomer from his book. His eyes were glassy and looked like he was holding back tears.

"Vatter. Frohe Weihnachten. (Merry Christmas)" he said in a hollow voice.

Alvar nodded. "Frohe Weihnachten." he replied. He carefully looked over his son. "Are you alright?"

Ludwig hesitated before nodding. "Yes. I am fine."

"Is there a reason that you are in the library alone on Christmas? I thought you might be with those boys of yours. Honda and Vargas. Or at least with Gilbert."

Ludwig seemed to struggle to answer. "Gilbert is busy doing something." he said hoarsely. "And Ki-Kiku and Felici-" Ludwig stopped suddenly and clasped a hand over his mouth. His entire body started to tremble and the tears started to slowly fall.

Alvar wasn't used to dealing with emotions, his wife excelled in that beyond measures compared to him, so he didn't know what else to do but go to his son/daughter, put his arms around them, and hold them close.

One arm went around Ludwigs shoulders and his other hand went to the back of his head. Ludwig openly sobbed quietly as he gripped Alvars shirt in his hands.

"Don't worry. Whatever this is its going to be okay." Alvar murmured.

* * *

Alfred walked happily back into the school with Ivan by his side, the both of them were covered in snow showing their snowball fight that had taken place moments ago before the both of them agreed to a tie.

Alfred glanced at Ivan once more before grinning at the sight of Alfreds present on divans head.

Alfred had gotten him earmuffs with patterns of sunflowers printed on them. Ivan had happily put them on the moment he opened the present.

Alfred fingered the scarf around his neck, his present from Ivan.

"I still think that was a dirty trick throwing snow in my mouth." Ivan said.

If possible Alfreds grin widened. "Alls fair in love and war Ivan."

"Love huh?" Ivan said thoughtfully.

Alfred nodded not looking at Ivans face who had turned to watch him for a moment.

"Anyway let's get something in the cafeteria to warm ourselves up." Alfred said taking Ivans hand in his and pulling him slightly.

"Allison." Ivan said.

Alfred looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Ivan pulled on Alfreds hand that was still holding his own and twirled so that Alfred was right in front of him. Ivans arm went around Alfreds waist and held him close to his own body.

"Love huh?" he repeated.

Alfred refused to acknowledge his body had started to shake slightly. "Yeah."

"Merry Christmas my dear Allison." Ivan whispered before kissing Alfred fully.

Alfreds eyes widened before they closed and he relaxed into the kiss. Alfred put his arms around Ivans neck and body. In response Ivan held him closer to his own body and kissed him harder which Alfred eagerly returned.

* * *

Antonio skipped around the hallway. He pouted when he turned another corner and it was empty.

"Where is he?" he asked himself putting his hands on his hips.

She glanced at the package in her hands and sighing. He needed to get this to him before the day was over.

"Isabella?" a voice behind him asked.

Turning around he grinned. There was the boy he was looking for. Lovino Vargas.

"Lovi~" he sang slightly before coming forward and kissing his cheek.

Lovino blushed and put a hand on the cheek he had kissed and scowled a little.

"Um…well…Merry Christmas." he said quickly.

Antonio smiled and held out the package in his hands. "Gracias! And Merry Christmas to you too! Here, this is for you."

Lovinos blush deepened as he took the gift from her. His other hand came from behind him and was wrapped. "Th-this is for you." he said pushing the present to her.

Antonio smiled at Lovino and said "Aw thank you Lovi."

Lovino nodded and turned to go. He turned suddenly back to Antonio. "Isabella."

Antonio looked up from the gift. "Yes?"

Lovino took a step forward and pressed his lips to Antonio's for a moment before pulling away his face a tomato red.

"Bye." he said before running down the hallway leaving Antonio blinking in surprise and disappointment.

* * *

Feliks Łukasiewicz skipped down the hallway. He grinned once he found the door to where he wished to go.

He hummed as he opened it and entered the room.

Toris Laurinaitis peered up from his paperwork to see who his guest was.

"Ms. Łukasiewicz. What a surprise."

Feliks pouted slightly. "You don't need to call me Ms. you already know who I really am."

Toris nodded. "I do but since the school is dealing with this escapade I believe we shouldn't slip up."

Feliks shrugged and held out the present he had been holding. "This is for you Liet~! Merry Christmas!"

Toris blinked, for two reasons. One being the nickname that no matter what anyone said Feliks would never stop calling him and two for being offered a present. Toris smiled slightly but didn't reach out to take it. "As thoughtful as this is I cannot accept a present from a student."

Feliks pouted again. "But why not?" he whined.

"It is not proper." Toris said turning back to his work.

Feliks huffed for a moment before thinking and smiling. "Well I want to give you something for Christmas."

"There is no need for that Ms. Łukasiewicz."

Feliks smiled sweetly. "Mr. Laurinaitis?"

Toris sighed and looked up from his work once more. "Yes?"

Feliks quickly leaned forward and kissed Toris on the cheek a little too close to the mouth for comfort.

"Merry Christmas!" Feliks sang out before running out the office.

* * *

Daniel looked at the boy in front of him once more incredulously.

"You're serious?" he asked one more time.

Gilbert blushed but nodded, still holding the present out to him.

Daniel slowly took the present and looked it over. He looked suddenly at Gilbert. "You do know that I'm a boy mentally right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Daniel shrugged.

"Just checking."

**First time writing Lithuania, Poland, Spain, and South Italy. How did I do? Except for Liet, he's meant to be a bit OOC there.**

**I kinda feel bad for Ludwig now, he believes that Kiku and Feliciano only befriended him in an attempt to date him incase some of you were wondering. And if you think that he is crying is also OOC well he is hurting. Badly. I think a few tears are okay here.**

**Um I think that's everything.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay then.**

**I am redoing this chapter for a few reasons. One, I don't think you guys liked the previous version of this chapter. Guys if you don't like something then just tell me and I'll do my best to change it unless it's important to the story. Your thoughts are very important to me, I aim to please my readers and make them happy. That's part of the reasons you review, so I know if you like this or not.**

**That being said this chapter the pairing with Louise/Ludwig comes out. And more brotherly/sisterly Hungary in this chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new version of chapter 11.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Daniel sighed as he looked around the room and straightened his skirt.

He frowned before looking around the room once more. No Louise. That was weird.

Maybe she was running late?

Daniel snorted at that. Louise being late was as likely as Heracles stop loving cats or sleeping in class.

Then where the hell was she?

The bell rang for class to start and Daniel took his seat. He sat right next to Louise and she still wasn't there.

And unfortunately the first class they had that day was history, which was taught by her father.

When he reached her name on the attendance sheet he raised an eyebrow at her empty seat. Daniel shrugged when he looked at him questioningly.

Alvar closed the roll call book and started the lesson. Daniel kept looking at the door from the corner of his eye as he took notes willing Louise to come in, apologize for being late, and sit down. Daniel didn't know if the others noticed it but Alvars eyes kept straying towards the door, every few minutes, as if he was willing the same thing.

When the period had been half over she came nearly running in her eyes cast downward.

"Sorry." she mumbled to Alvar.

"Stay after class." he said, before turning back to the board where he had been writing the notes. Daniel smiled to himself when he saw Alvar relax.

Louise nodded and took her seat next to Daniel and opened her book.

Daniel pushed his completed notes towards her which she nodded in thanks.

Sneaking a glance at her their eyes connected for a moment and Daniel was able to see her red shot eyes.

She had been crying.

She turned back to her notes and started to copy what Alvar was writing.

Daniel felt his blood start to boil. Someone had made Louise cry.

And he had a good idea of who did it.

* * *

Alfred watched as Louise came in late. Late! Of all people. Louise. Late.

And crying? Louise crying? Something was up. Either the world was ending or something big happened with her over vacation.

As class ended he went to Daniel.

They had something to do together.

* * *

"Keep the notes." Daniel told her as he gathered his books.

Louise nodded her thanks as she walked to her father.

When Daniel left only Louise and Alvar were left in the classroom.

Father and son/daughter looked at one another in silence.

"No matter what is going on it is unacceptable to skip or miss any of class unless there is something wrong with your health." Alvar said.

Louise nodded his eyes had a faraway look to them.

"Louise, are you okay?" Alvar asked gently.

Louise nodded. "I'm sorry I was late father. May I go?" she asked.

Hesitating Alvar nodded. "You may go."

* * *

The day passed.

Daniel kept sneaking glances at Louise whenever he could. His expression never changed nor did he ever look up. He kept his gaze on either his notes or on the ground.

All the boys/girls knew something was wrong with Louise. For one the way she was acting. And another was that she wasn't with Kiku and Feliciano like she always did.

And speaking of Kiku and Feliciano, Daniels eyes glanced over to where Feliciano and Kiku were standing together. Something had changed between them. They were still going to class together, eating lunch together, and hanging out but anyone could see that something had changed between them. They no longer looked at one another nor did they speak to one another.

Daniels eyes narrowed. He stood up and looked at Allison who met his eyes and nodded.

Time to figure this out.

* * *

Gilbert glared at his brother/sister. Sensing his gaze Louise sighed and asked "What is it bruder?" without looked up.

Gilberts eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me. Something happened. Now be a good little sister and tell your older brother so he can kick whosever's ass that caused it." Gilbert said.

Well at least that got a small smile on her face. "No one did anything Gilbert. It's okay."

"Bullshit."

Louise sighed and stood up. "I have to go. Have a nice day bruder." and left.

Gilbert scowled. Whatever was going on he wouldn't stop until he found out.

Speaking of which he saw Kiku and Feliciano leave the cafeteria and Allison and Elizaveta followed him.

* * *

Daniel and Alfred peered around the corner before walking down the hallway together.

They both had cold looks in their eyes and their fists were clenched. Daniel stretched his arm a bit before spinning it a few times.

"Can't remember the last time I was in a real fight." he said almost gleefully.

Alfred smiled. "I love it. The adrenaline, the punches flying everywhere, the pain. I love it all."

"I doubt that they'll fight back if at all." Daniel said.

Alfred shrugged. "If they don't fight back then that's their problems. We won't stop, at least I won't."

Daniel smiled. "Neither will I."

Finally they saw who they were looking for. Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas.

Rushing forward in unison Alfred and Daniel held up their arms and slammed Kiku and Feliciano against the wall with their arms against the boy's shoulders and neck.

"Wh-wh-what is going on?" Feliciano screeched.

Kiku struggled to get Daniels arm off of him. In response Daniel pressed harder.

"I think the two of you owe us an explanation." Alfred said coolly.

"Now tell us. What exactly happened to make Louise cry?"

* * *

Ludwig lay on his bed toying with the stuffed cat Hercules had given him. He had given everyone a stuffed cat, Ludwig was sure that if it wasn't against the rules he would've gotten everyone a real kitten.

His fingers stroked the soft fake fur on the cat before lightly throwing it the side and curling into a ball.

This was ridiculous. Hiding like this, avoiding his friends, withdrawing himself.

Women suffer silently he realized.

They wear smiles and act happy in front of their friends and loved ones. They don't want them to worry about their own problems and when they were alone they handled them by them selves.

Ludwig sighed. Something else he realized when he became a girl is his emotions. They were coming in clearer as a girl and he was able to decipher them better.

Kiku and Feliciano. They were both wonderful in their own ways. Feliciano was caring and loud. Kiku was also caring but silent. In some senses they were the same and in the other they were the same. They were both loving. They were loyal and protective of those they liked.

Or loved.

Ludwig felt his face flame up again. He remembered Kiku kissing him on his bed. He remembered the feel of Kikus hair in his hands and his lips on his own. The wonderful heat spreading throughout him as Kikus hands trailed across his body.

Felicianos face flashed through his head for a moment.

He had only kissed Feliciano, and the was once, but he remembered it as well. The soft lips. He remembered how Felicianos tongue had brushed against his lips before they broke apart.

It was driving him crazy. His body was rebelling against his brain. He couldn't be attracted to either one of them. He was a guy and he wasn't gay!

Though he couldn't deny how good it felt.

Men and women were different he realized. Completely different. And now he had a taste of both worlds. And truthfully?

He didn't know which one he preferred.

* * *

Daniel washed his hands in the bathroom sink and pouted slightly in the mirror. Alfred and him had had to beat Kiku and Feliciano up a bit to get the answers but nothing serious.

At least nothing that needed to go to the nurse for.

Daniel dried his hands on a some napkins in the dispenser and threw them out before thinking for a moment on his next move.

He soon found himself in front of Ludwigs door and knocking on it.

There was no answer.

"Louise? It's me Elizaveta." he said.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Louise.

"Hey. About the notes. I didn't finish coping them. I'll give them to you tomorrow." she said.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm here to talk to you. The notes can wait."

Ludwig hesitated before letting him in.

"Guess I need to talk to someone about this." he said.

* * *

Ludwig sat down on his bed and Daniel took a seat at the desk chair. He leaned back on it and smiled at Ludwig.

"So me and Alfred kinda ganged up on your boyfriends." Daniel said casually.

"They aren't my boyfriends!" Ludwig yelled.

Daniel started at the response before smirking on the inside. So this was a touchy subject for him.

Still blushing slightly Ludwig asked "What did you guys do to them?"

"We kinda ruffed them up since you weren't telling anyone what was wrong." Daniel replied.

"You hurt them!" Ludwig nearly screeched as he stood suddenly.

Daniel smirked on the outside now. "I thought they weren't your boyfriends. Why do you care so much?"

"They aren't my boyfriends but they are my friends." Ludwig said sitting down slowly.

"Funny way to act if your just friends. Kissing and touching and all that." Daniel said.

Ludwigs blush deepened. "You know about that?"

"I just said Alfred and I beat them up to get information. Took some time but they told us."

Ludwig slumped slightly. "I'm so confused right now."

"About what? Tell big sister everything."

"Everything!" Ludwig cried. "I have no idea why I'm feeling like this. I have no idea what to do. I have no idea on what to do with Feliciano and Kiku. And most of all? It is strangely comfortable in being a girl."

Daniel smiled. "Yeah it kinda is. But about Feliciano and Kiku. How do you feel about them?"

"I just told you I don't know."

"Well you kissed them. That means you must feel something." Daniel said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not gay though." Ludwig insisted.

"And you think that matters? Love doesn't follow straight, gay, or bi. It makes its own rules and does what it wishes. If two people, or three in this case, it happens when those people basically…complete and work with each other." Daniel said. "At least that's what I read in the magazines."

The two looked at one another before laughing quietly.

"So what do I do?" Ludwig asked.

"That depends. Do you like them like that? And if so which one?" Daniel said.

Ludwig looked at his lap. "-th" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"…both." he said quietly.

Daniel gave a low whistle. "Okay then, now I see your problem."

"I have a question though." Ludwig looked up. "Why were you crying?"

Ludwig looked back at his lap. "Because…well. I don't think they ever wanted to be my friend. I think they only wanted to be my boyfriend. Our friendship was something I really enjoyed before this entire mess, and now I find out that it might be a lie."

Daniel sighed and reached into his backpack and took out a file. "Maybe there's something you should see."

He pulled out a photo and handed it to Ludwig. Ludwig took it and looked at it his eyes widening.

It was a photo of the three of them taking a short nap, or siesta as Feliciano called them, under a tree in the fall. Ludwig was in the middle, Kiku was on his right and Feliciano was on his left. They were all curled up together and were sleeping.

"I think that's before they started to like you like that. If they loved you either one of them would be clinging to you tightly." Daniel said gently. "The three of you are close, you're even holding their hands in your sleep, but you're not at that stage of love just yet. I think that was the beginning when they started to feel it towards you. Take my word for it. They were your friends before they wanted to become your boyfriends."

Ludwig stared at the picture for a moment before groaning and said "I've been a bastard haven't I?"

"More like a bitch since you're a girl." Daniel said cheekily.

He ducked to avoid the swat Ludwig gave and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Am I selfish for liking both of them?" Ludwig asked.

Daniel shook his head. "You can't control who you like or don't like. Though this does make it a bit more difficult."

"But…"

Ludwig looked up at Daniel who was suddenly smiling.

"But if they don't mind sharing then…"

* * *

Ludwig closed his eyes as he finished talking to Kiku and Feliciano.

This was some of the worst half hour of his life. Kiku and Feliciano had been surprised to see her at their door and more surprised at what she had to say.

"I like the both of you." she said looking to the side, face blushing. "And I don't think it's fair to the other if I just pick one. This is my offer."

The two were silent for a moment. They watched Louise and glanced at one another.

"Fairness right? Neither of us does more than the other?" Feliciano asked. "Or what Louise wants."

Kiku nodded. "This could get rather difficult but I think we can do this."

Ludwig relaxed and smiled.

Slowly Feliciano took one of her hands in his while Kiku took the other. Louise smiled at them and grasped their hands.

They could do this.

**Oh dear lord I'm done!**

**This chapter…was by far the hardest one for this story yet.**

**So the trio are now somewhat together, yep I planned that all along. My OTThreesome is GermanyxItalyxJapan, not necessary in that order.**

**That being said.**

**Do you guys want a lemon with those three? Granted I will have to raise the rating to an M and I'm not sure on how to write that kind of scene out but I'll figure it out and do my best.**

**What about any other pairings you want to see the most? Like I said before tell me what you want and I'll do my best.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this renovation of chapter 11.**

**Until next time!  
**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Once again thank you everyone for the alerts, faves, and reviews. I love you all!**

**Okay the requests for this story, the lemons are closed unfortunately. I am writing the KikuxLouisexFeliciano lemon and someone else requested a RusAme lemon as well. I am closing the requests for the lemons because I don't want this story to be all about sex. However other requests that you want to see I will do I will do my best. If you want something specific then just tell me.**

**Speaking of requests besides my regular stories I have gotten dry with ideas. Nothing has been coming in. And I know that I might regret this but here goes. I am willing to take requests that you guys want for a story or oneshot. All I ask is no lemons please. And there are some characters I have no written so I will do my best with those.**

**Also as of this chapter I am raising the rating from T to M for safety on this chapter and for the next chapter. You have been warned. There will be sexual content in the next few chapters most likely.**

**Anyway besides that I think that's everything.**

**Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig sighed as he walked back to his room. It has been a week since, as Daniel put it, he Kiku, and Feliciano had gotten together. So far nothing bad had happened. There wasn't anymore kissing and both Kiku and Feliciano seemed a bit wary with approaching that matter. They seemed somewhat content with simply holding hands and kissing her cheek.

Ludwig smiled softly. This was actually nice, very nice. There was no needing to be something that he wasn't and he didn't need to worry about the way he was. Kiku and Feliciano knew him and accepted him.

No they didn't he suddenly realized.

They knew Louise. Not Ludwig. Louise.

As far as they knew Ludwig didn't even exist.

Ludwig closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for a moment. He clutched the books in his hands to his chest.

If they found out that he was really a guy, would they still want to be with him?

* * *

Yao shifted slightly on his bed, leaned back to the person behind him, and was breathing heavily.

On his, now enlarged chest, were a pair of hands belonging to the person he leaning on and they were squeezing his breasts gently.

Yao concentrated on taking deep and calming breaths. In and out. In and out.

He was snapped out of his revive when the fingers on the hands suddenly pinched the nipples of his breasts lightly.

"Did that hurt?" Im Yong Soo asked.

Wordlessly Yao shook his head.

Soo continued his pursuing. Occasionally he squeezed the breasts in his hands and rolled the nipples between his fingers. He grinned as Yao tried, and failed, to keep the moans quiet and leaning against him.

"Why do you like to do this all the time aru?" Yao asked quietly.

Soo shrugged. "Don't know. I just like the feeling of your breasts in my hands." he pouted slightly. "But I can't really do much through all this clothing."

Should he? Should he really?

Yeah he should.

Yao pushed Soo hands away from his chest for a moment. Hands trembling slightly he undid his shirt buttons and pulled it to the side but didn't take it off. He also kept the bra in place.

"Alright. Do your best aru." he said.

Soo grinned. "You don't have to worry about that. Groping and claiming breasts originated in Korea you know!" he said as his hands slid under Yaos bra and cupped his breasts.

* * *

Ludwig looked up from his notes startled. He glanced at his watch. It was still too early for Felicianos music club to end and Kiku was tutoring some of the other students.

"Come in." he called to whoever was at the door.

To his surprise Feliciano entered and smiled at him.

"Ciao Louise!" he said as he came to sit next to her on the bed.

Ludwig smiled at him. "Hey Feliciano. I thought you had your music club today."

"It ended early." Feliciano said staring at Ludwig.

Ludwig shifted slightly on the bed. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The question was so sudden and unexpected that Ludwig started in surprise. "Can you what?"

"Can I. Kiss you?" Feliciano repeated.

Ludwig blushed. "This is kinda sudden."

Feliciano pouted slightly. "Well you and me are dating right? Even if Kiku is the other part of this trio. We both have the right to kiss you, right?"

Ludwig nodded slowly. "I guess so."

Feliciano smiled. "So can I?"

Ludwig nodded.

Feliciano leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Ludwig closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Felicianos hands came up and gently held Ludwigs face in them. Feliciano pushed gently until they were lying on the bed with him on top.

Without breaking the kiss Feliciano and Ludwig shifted their bodies so they fitted the other better. Ludwigs arms came up hesitantly before pulling them around felicianos shoulders.

Felicianos hands slid down to his neck and placed his hands around it. His thumbs gently stroked Ludwigs throat and lower jaw.

When they needed air they broke apart however Felicianos lips lowered to where his hands were and started to kiss Ludwigs neck gently. His tongue flickered over a pulse point causing Ludwig to shudder slightly.

"Feliciano." Ludwig whispered. In response Feliciano lifted his head once more and kissed Ludwig on the lips.

* * *

"I feel like I'm doing something illegal." Ludwig commented.

Daniel looked up from his dinner. The two had decided to eat in Daniels room so they could talk privately.

"Illegal how?"

"Not really illegal but it feels like it." Ludwig said shrugging.

Daniel took a drink of his water. "It's not illegal unless the three of you want to get married. If you're just dating its okay."

"That's not the point." Ludwig said groaning.

"Is there a point?" Daniel asked.

"Not really. Just thought I should say that."

The two continued to eat in silence.

"Did you know your brother is a breast guy?" Daniel suddenly asked watching Ludwig spew out the water that he had been drinking.

"I don't think I need to know that!" Ludwig said coughing and wiping the water drops from his chin.

"Just thought you might want to know."

"And why pray tell did you think that?"

Daniel didn't answer.

"I mean honestly though. Almost all his attention is to my chest. I do have other parts of my body but his eyes, and mouth and hands, go straight to the chest." Daniel continued clearly enjoying the internal pain he was giving Ludwig.

"Can we please talk about something else? Anything else?" Ludwig asked.

"So did you have sex with Kiku or Feliciano yet?" Daniel asked.

"…so my brother likes your chest you say."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed about Louise. You're a normal, somewhat; teenage girl and they are normal teenage guys. I bet you anything they have thought about it."

Ludwig blushed. "Its not really something that comes up."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Ludwig said annoyed.

Daniel leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Huh. Thought you guys would've done it already. Or at least with one of them."

Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Listen-"

"Can I ask you a question?" Daniel interrupted.

Startled Ludwig nodded.

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

Ludwig sighed. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm a…a guy."

"You hesitated."

"I know. But I don't know why." Ludwig said frowning.

Daniel looked out the window. "I've been asking around the others like us. They all hesitated before saying that they were guys and some didn't even answer. They just looked confused."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Daniel said sighing. "That we, all of us, are starting to lose track of who we were and accepting who we are. Truthfully? We know how to turn back into guys, even if it's for a moment. I just looked at my old boxers, kinda wanted to pull them on and turn back into a boy for a minute, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Neither could any of the others."

"So you're saying that we choose to be girls now?" Ludwig asked.

"Have you turned back into a boy since you first turned into a girl?"

Ludwig didn't answer.

"What I mean is. I think that if given the choice, some of us would choose to stay as girls. Still can't figure out why but I'll find out."

* * *

Daniel was calmly sitting in the cafeteria with Alfred, Ivan, Gilbert, Lovino, and Isabella eating a pudding cup.

He was relaxed, just finished his homework and didn't have any projects or tests coming up. He picked up his spoon and dipped it into the chocolate goodness that was the pudding. He started to bring it to his mouth.

Only for Ludwig to appear out of nowhere, grab him by his collar, pull him out of the cafeteria, and making him drop his beloved pudding.

Once in the hallway away from the others Daniel looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell! Didn't you see me eating there? What the hell?" he nearly yelled.

"I talked to Kiku and Feliciano. We decided to have sex." Ludwig said.

Daniel paused for a moment.

"I can always get something later."

* * *

Once they were safely in Daniels room away from prying ears and eyes Ludwig told him the entire story.

"I thought about what you said and I decided to talk to them about it. Turns out they have been thinking about it, I was kinda surprised with Kiku though, and they were wondering if they should bring it up." Ludwig explained.

"So you guys are going to do it?" Daniel asked excitedly.

Wordlessly Ludwig nodded.

Daniel laughed happily and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bag. He threw it at Ludwig who caught it with his right hand and opened it to peer into it. His eyes widened when he saw the contents.

"I suggest having the guy wear two condoms at the same time. Much safer." Daniel said.

"…is it proper to thank you or is it considered rude?" Ludwig asked looking to the side.

Daniel waved it off. "No need to thank me. I just don't think you want to become the first pregnant boy."

Ludwig blushed as he scrunched the back in his hands, his eyes didn't leave his lap.

"So wait. Your okay with having sex with a guy?" Daniel asked.

"I'm a girl aren't I?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Daniel countered.

Ludwig paused and slumped. "I have no idea anymore. My mind keeps saying "No, it's not right, you're a guy" but my body is kinda screaming "Do it! Do it!"

Daniel grinned again. "I'm guessing your listening to your body on this one?"

Ludwig nodded ashamed.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ludwig asked.

"So who are you going to do first? Or are you going to do one and then the other? Think that'll be a bit awkward though." Daniel asked.

Ludwig shifted in his seat slightly. "Well we talked about that as well." he said, carefully looking at the floor. "And well…we'regoingtodoittogether."

"…Care to repeat that? A bit slower though."

"I said…that we're…going to do it…together." Ludwig said. Something very interested was happening on the floor that Daniel wasn't seeing apparently.

Daniel was speechless for a moment before he started to clap his hands. "I must clap to you Louise. Two guys? At the same time? Me-ow."

"Wait. How do you do that?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Ludwig finally looked up at Daniel. "That's something I hoped that you could help me with."

In unison the two looked towards the computer sitting innocently on the desk.

* * *

A few hours later the two red faced teens closed the computer and pushed it as far as they could from them.

"Well…that was…interesting." Daniel said

.Ludwig closed his eyes and willed those images to fade from his mind. So far it didn't work.

Wordlessly Daniel walked back to his drawers and pulled out a bottle which he threw to Ludwig. "I think your going to need that."

Ludwig looked at the label on the bottle and blushed once more. It was a bottle of lube.

"And why pray tell do I need this?" Ludwig asked.

"You're going to take something up the ass for the first time dry?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow.

Ludwigs eyes widened before he gripped the bottle tighter and put to next to him.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Daniel said waving off the thanks.

"Don't worry I wont."

"Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

* * *

"You are certain about this?" Kiku asked sliding his shirt off.

Louise nodded her eyes pinned at the wall. The paper bag scrunched in her hands tightly.

Feliciano looked like he was going to burst out laughing at a given moment. "Never thought I, or any of us really, would be in a threesome."

"Well I can tell you this wasn't on my list when I first came to the school." Louise said.

Kiku crossed his arms. "So how are we doing this? I know the mechanics but we kinda need to know who is going to be in front and who is in back."

"Can I be the front?" Feliciano asked.

They looked at Louise in question.

"Whichever you guys want really." she said blushing.

"I think its better with what you want really, you're the one who is receiving." Kiku said.

Louise blushed more if possible. She cleared her throat and said "Okay then. Kiku you're…in the back. Feliciano is in front." she said quickly.

Kiku nodded and climbed into the bed. They had decided to do this in his and Feliciano's room where they could push the two beds together and have more room.

Kiku held a hand out to Louise who took it somewhat hesitantly. She turned so that she leaned against his back and took a deep breath to help calm herself.

Feliciano sat on his knees in front of her.

"Ready?" Kiku and Feliciano asked at the same time.

Wordlessly Louise nodded.

**And cut.**

**You guys hate me don't you for cutting off there huh? Tee hee.**

**I…still have no idea to how I am going to write that lemon but I will try my best with that. First lemon kinda excited. Not in that way you perverts!  
**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****um hi.**

**Okay before you get excited I want to say this. There is no lemon in this chapter and I don't think there will be one for a while.**

***hears knock at the door and peers through the peephole.***

**Yep those are you guys out there. Yeah I see pitchforks and torches in your hands.**

**Now before I start running for my life I want to say this.**

**I still have no idea how to write a lemon like that. I am researching it as best as I can. And there will be a lemon between Feliciano, Louise, and Kiku.**

**Just not for now.**

**Yes they had sex before the events of the beginning of this chapter and the ending of the last chapter. I will write it but you have to be patient please.**

**Anyway Ludwig/Louise will start to refer to herself as 'she' and other stuff in a female tense because after doing something like he did I think you would start to accept that you are kinda a girl.**

**Anyway I have to start running for my life now. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig shifted slightly in the bed, the blankets tangling between her legs and shifting deeper into the pillows.

Her mind slowly started to wake up and start once more.

She was naked she realized. Completely naked. The bed sheets were soft against her skin. Her arms were under the pillows and she grasped the sheet in her fingers for a moment before letting go.

There were two arms stretched across her back she also realized.

Looking to her left and then her right she saw Kiku and Feliciano sleeping on either side of her.

And they were also naked.

Memories of last night came back to her slowly. A blush creped onto her face. She dug her face into the pillow.

She had sex. Not any kind of sex but with both Kiku and Feliciano. At the same time. In two different places. And it felt wonderful.

The blush heightened as she remembered the entire night.

Why did she feel cramps like she usually did when she got her period?

Ludwig picked herself onto her elbows and peered at the alarm clock on the table stand. Thankfully it was a Saturday so there were no classes today.

But she had agreed to spend the day with her brother at noon.

She slid as well as was able to from under Feliciano's and Kiku's arms and the blankets. She froze when Kiku shifted in his sleep but relaxed when he stayed asleep.

She quickly gathered her clothes, put them on, and left the room softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

"You okay? You're kinda limping." Gilbert said.

Ludwig attempted to smile while massaging her stomach. "Yeah. I don't know why I'm like this."

"Time of the month?"

"No that passed already."

Gilbert shrugged. "Then I can't help you."

Ludwig rolled her eyes and sat onto a bench.

The siblings were in the town once more simply spending time away from the school and from everyone else.

Ludwig smiled when he saw the leaves on the tress starting to come out and the flowers were starting to bloom again.

"Spring is finally coming. Thankfully." she said.

Gilbert nodded. "Hate the fucking cold." he said sitting beside his brother/sister.

The two siblings sat in silence as they watched the towns people go on about their day.

"I'm kinda concerned about you being with those two." Gilbert suddenly said.

Ludwig rolled her eyes and said "There is nothing to be worried about bruder. I can take care of myself."

"I'm your older brother. I have to worry and help protect you from those horny guys." Gilbert said.

Luckily he was looking away from her that he missed the blush on her cheeks.

"And what about you?" she asked instead.

"What about me what?"

"I have to protect the other girls from the horny you." Ludwig said smirking at her brother.

Gilbert scrunched his nose. "I have no idea what you mean."

"That's not what I heard from Elizaveta." Ludwig said innocently looking to the side.

Gilbert jumped to his feet. "What do you mean? What did she tell you?"

Ludwig grinned and crossed his legs. She immediately uncrossed them when all that did was sent another sharp pain up her body. "According to Elizaveta all you do when you're with her is do practically everything possible to her breasts."

Gilbert's cheeks colored slightly. "What else did she say?"

Ludwig looked at her watch. "Dear me we need to get back to the school." she said standing up and starting to walk back towards the school.

"Hey! Louise! Wait! Come back here! What else did she say!"

* * *

Ludwig laid back and stretched on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. For a moment her mind went blank before Feliciano and Kiku popped into her mind.

How were they? What did they think when they woke up and saw she wasn't there? Were they disappointed? Were they angry?

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Louise? It's me. Open up."

"Elizaveta." Ludwig murmured.

Ludwig slid herself off the bed, wincing as another cramp shot through her again, and opened the door.

Daniel nearly flew into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Ludwig smiled mysteriously and went back to her bed.

"Come on." Daniel said nearly whining. "Tell me. Did you guys do it?"

Ludwig stretched on the bed and reached for the stuffed cat she had thrown there days ago. She stroked it gently before offering it to Daniel.

He took it and threw it to the side. "Beilschmidt. Tell. Me. Now."

Ludwig looked out to the window. "Spring is coming you know. I'm glad, I don't like the cold that much." she said conversationally.

Daniel gave a noise of impatience and jumped onto the bed and onto Ludwig.

"If you don't tell me right now then so help me-" he started.

"Yes we did it." Ludwig said bemused.

Daniel gave a slight cheer. "Knew it!" he then sat back on the bed and demanded "Details. Now."

Ludwig laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"How was it?"

"Mm I can't really say. It did hurt. A lot. But it also felt really good." Ludwig said thoughtfully.

"Did you really take one in two separate holes?" he asked.

"Mm hmm."

"Did the back door hurt?"

"A bit."

Daniel leaned forward. "Were they big?"

Ludwig blushed. "I'm not telling you that."

Daniel pouted but subsided. "Tell me more."

"What more do you want?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "What did you do exactly?"

Ludwig blushed and cleared her throat. "Well we did have sex. And…well…I don't really feel comfortable telling you this."

Daniel pouted but subsided the questions.

"Feliciano and Kiku are looking for you, you know?" Daniel said.

Ludwig blushed. "They are?"

"Yeah. They seem to think that you left because you didn't like last night."

Ludwig rolled her eyes. "That's not the case."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I promised Gilbert that I would go to town with him, if I was late he would've been suspicious."

Daniel leaned back in the bed and just stared at Ludwig.

"What?"

"I just never thought it would be you."

"You never thought it would be me what?"

"When I first met you," he started. "I thought you were kinda rigid and…um…how to put this nicely. And that you have a stick up your ass."

"Gee. Thanks. That was so nice." Ludwig said sarcastically.

"Thank you. Anyway I never thought you would ever even have hormones or a sexual drive." he continued. "But here we are in the middle of our school year and you had more sex than I have. With two guys even! Have to say, I'm kinda proud."

* * *

"Remember your promise." Madison reminded Francis.

Francis smiled. "I remember my love, I remember."

"You'd better." she murmured.

They were on a date. A date. A date. Those two words kept running through Matthews head.

A date.

Fuck.

It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself, quite the contrary he was, but…it was just…

It was with Francis!

The known pervert who spent nearly all his free time groping anyone he was able to male or female.

The man who within moments of meeting him for the first time had groped her.

Who he didn't really know if he could trust.

After that first kiss Matthew had set some boundaries.

No touching anything that wasn't clothed. No going any farther than what he said was okay. And no means no!

Also if he wanted to date Matthew, or as he knew Madison, he had to stop flirting with the others. All of the others. All of them. In every way possible. That meant no groping.

And he had agreed.

And now they were on a date.

Matthew slid his hand into Francis' surprising him.

Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Lovino Vargas had to be the most stubborn man on the planet.

And Isabella loved it.

She loved the chase. She loved the thrill of the hunt. She was sure that in a past life she had been a conqueror. She had seized lands and brought down her foes with giant axes.

She licked her lips as she spotted her target. Standing there in the library with his back to her, not expecting of what to come.

She slipped her shoes off, she was wearing heels and he would hear her, and gently placed them on the ground. She bent her knees and then leaped.

It took quite a bit of movement. When she made contact with her target she had to turn him so that instead of falling on his face he fell on his back. All in a mere three or so seconds.

He gave a cry when she tackled him. When they landed on the ground with her on top of him she felt the breath leave his body.

"Isa…Isabella?" he wheezed.

Isabella grinned and pressed her hips to his. Her legs were on either side of him and she was basically straddling him. When she pressed down he blushed and choked something back.

"What are you doing?" he hissed remembering they were in a library.

In an answer she pressed their lips together. She brought her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

He gasped in slight surprise. She took that advantage to bring her tongue into his mouth and try to encourage his own tongue into a dance.

Another moment passed before he began to kiss her back with a fire. When they parted to take a breath he switched their positions so that he was top of her and she was pressed against the floor. He brought their lips together hard and curled one of his arms around her waist and the other was cupping her face.

He ran his hand along her leg, she was suddenly grateful she wore a skirt.

Suddenly they heard someone gasp.

Breaking apart they looked up and saw the shocked face of Arthur. He had dropped his books to the floor in shock.

"Th-this…yo-you're…" he choked out. "I-in Th-th-the li-library."

Isabella and Lovino looked at one another before in unison they jumped up, gathered their belongings, and ran out of the library.

They ran until they were near Isabella's room, it was the closest, and ran into it.

They leaned on the door and slumped onto the floor. They glanced at one another and started to laugh.

"What are we laughing at?" Lovino asked.

Isabella shrugged wiping away the tears that had gathered from the laughter.

She then sat on Lovinos lap; his legs were crossed, and cupped his face. He placed his arms around her back and pressed her close to his body.

"Shall we continue?" Lovino murmured.

* * *

Tino drew in a breath. Or at least tried to. It was kinda hard when you were standing next to someone who scared the life out of you.

Why exactly did he like this man?

Well he was nice for starters. He would walk Tino to his class every day even if he was late to his own class. He would also take Tinos bag from him and carry it for him; he liked to have a lot of books in his bag so it was really heavy. He would always bring him flowers and small little gifts like a scarf or gloves to things that he craved himself from pieces of wood like their school or a doggy. He had actually carved the little thing hanging from his neck on a necklace. He would give him the space he needed sometimes if he needed to be alone.

He helped him with the school subjects that he was struggling with. He gave him his notes from last year on subjects that they were and would be studying.

That one time when electricity in the entire school had gone out because of a thunderstorm and Tino was scared shitless he had come without Tino even having to ask with hot chocolate ready. He had spent the entire night holding Tino in his lap as he shook from the storm.

He would bring Tino chocolate during that time of the month as well as an ice pack, he didn't know why some girls enjoyed a heating pad an ice pack was much better over heated flesh. He knew the way that Tino liked his coffee and would nearly every morning have one ready for him. Whenever they went to the town and it would get cold Berwald would cover him with his own jacket.

He glanced at the man walking with him. They were in a park and were simply walking through it and enjoying the fact that winter was over and spring would soon start.

"Berwald." Tino said softly.

When the other looked at him he quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Berwald blushed lightly before kissing him on the forehead. Then he kissed him on the top of his nose. Then right under his nose and very close to his lips.

"May I?" he asked quietly.

In response Tino closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards.

Lips pressed to his gently.

* * *

"Lets see. Shakespeare. Twain. Dickens. Eugenia. And Lukasiewicz! What on earth are you doing?" Toris nearly screeched as he entered his personal quarters.

And there sitting in the middle of his bed wearing a short dress and a bow around her neck was none other than Feliks, Felicja, Lukasiewicz with her legs crossed.

Feliks grinned. "Came to see you and give you a nice little present to unwrap." he said.

Toris sighed and placed his papers on the desk. "Ms Lukasiewicz. This cannot go on."

Feliks pouted slightly. "But I like you Liet. I like you a lot."

"You are my student and a minor, not only is this not proper it's illegal?"

Feliks tossed his hair over his shoulder. "I don't care."

"Well I do." Toris sat down in the chair next to the desk. "If this continues one of us will have to leave the school, and I am not one to force another person to give up their education."

Feliks eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. "You can't go! You can't!"

"If this continues I will."

Feliks shook his head rapidly. "Please don't." he nearly begged.

"Then you have to stop this." he said. "If you don't people will think that there is something going on and I will get fired."

His eyes filling with tears Feliks nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry Ms. Lukasiewicz." he said. He opened the door. "Please leave."

Feliks didn't look up from the ground as he walked forward. Before he took a single step out of the room he hugged Toris tightly.

Hesitantly Toris put his own arms around Feliks. Feliks breathed in deeply to try to remember his scent before letting go and leaving the room.

Toris sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

**Guys. I have no idea how I'm going to give them a happy ending. Feliks and Toris I mean. I don't think there is one there.**

**Anyway I hope you guys aren't too disappointed about the non-lemon. I think I added enough couple things in there for one chapter. **

**And I think I managed to out run all the angry readers who are still pissed about not having the lemon.**

**And I think I spoke too soon because I can see the torches coming up again.**

**To quickly post this before I start running again, at least I'll get stronger physically.**

**Again. I will have the lemon up, I just don't know when.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
